Love By Fate The Cowboy King
by Edward George
Summary: A good old fashion yarn and pure fantasy about two improbable people who fall in love under impossible circumstances. He's American; she's Dutch – is this the 19th Century or the 21th Century? He's a retired US ARMY Special Forces officer – he's learns he's the last member of a blood line related to the royalty of a country called Porec; she's an airline flight attendant for KLM.


Love by Fate - The Cow Boy King

The American

1.

As good as her position with KLM/Air France Sofia Dorr felt there was more to life than being a flight attendant. Sofia looked up from the food and beverage cart at her three friends as they prepared the snacks and drinks for the first class section.

_Well anything is better than selling snacks in the market place back home._ Sofia finished setting up her cart and began along the left aisle: "Drinks, snacks…"

She reached the opposite end of the aisle then returned to the galley to put trash and the unsold items away turn in the cash and credit card receipts to Charlotte the head flight attendant. Sitting heavily on the jump seat Sofia pushed her dark hair back from her eyes: "The flight is already starting and I feel like it's one of the Trans-Atlantic flights to America."

Her male companion, David Hendriks placed the remaining cups on the shelf. The two hour flight meant a quick cleanup and a smile to Sofia as he prepared for the final descent into Amsterdam. He joined them once he was done with the serving of snacks and drinks.

Sofia leaned her head back against the seat with a sigh '_Just think what I'd have been doing now if I'd got my teaching post._'

They were soon distracted by Katrina reading a newspaper from Amsterdam when she made a noise in her throat.

"What?" David opened his eyes looking across at her.

"The country of Porec is still looking for a blood relation to the late King Domitrović – whatever his name was."

"King Domitrović IV," Sofia corrected her. "They're afraid the blood line ends with King Domitrović."

"Seems to me the media carried it for a while?" Charlotte commented. "It's been the press - what, a month now since he passed on?"

"Month and a half. It says here they may have narrowed their search to – hey! Get this, America." Katrina looked over the top of the paper mystified. "No heir to the throne? America? Yer, kidding?"

"Probably not," Sofia said sitting up. "Stranger things have happened there."

The light and buzzer above their heads sounded.

"Oh now what?" Katrina tossed the paper aside to get up pasting on her best smile to attend the needs of the passenger five rows back.

Richard Williams had just gotten home from work, pissed off, mad as hell, he wanted to shoot the boss, problem is, they'd know who did it and he'd go to jail – what the hell?

He was standing in the kitchen gulping down a can of beer to ease his nerves when the doorbell rang.

"Ah, who the hell is that?" He asked himself.

Richard crossed the living room to the door, jerked it open to see two men in black business suits standing at the door with valises and dour looks. Sitting at the curb was a black limousine. Strange car for this neighborhood.

"Yeah?" Richard asked looking them up and down a second time.

"Mr. Richard Williams?" One of them asked in a heavy German accent.

Richard was almost afraid to admit to the name. His second impression was: Feds? Can't be, if they were they wouldn't be running around in a limo – especially this neighborhood.

"Yeah?"

"Hans Coleman and this is George Hoff. We represent the country of Porec and

Prime Minister, Aleksander Terzic and the Diet of Porec. How do you do?"

Richard knew he must have looked at them totally bewildered: "Lousy. Who?"

"Not who," the other said, "What. Porec is a country located opposite Italy, south of Austria, Croatia and Serbia, with Sabin just northeast."

"Oh. And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"You are related to the Carno family?" Coleman asked pulling a document from his valise. "Here, please read this document."

"Yeah?" Richard still was not convinced what they were leading up to. "At least my mother was – why?"

Richard reached out past the screen door to take the document from him.

"Yeah, I'll have a look," he replied with some reluctance. "What can I lose?"

Coleman produced a sheath of documents from his valise.

"It has been found through extensive research that you are the sole surviving member of the House of Dragičević – directly related to the Carno family through the Dragičević House."

Richard looked at the men: "I am a what?"

"Possibly a King – The King of Porec."

The Big Decision

2.

After the two men left, Richard searched for Porec on Google Earth. He discovered the place, a dot on the map not much larger than the state of Rode Island. He was not taking the whole thing at face value. He spent the evening thinking about the situation. He read over the documents again. The private investigators had not given him a dead line yet; it must have been to let him decide if he wanted to go through with this affair.

He spent the next day at work thinking about the situation between meetings and

discussion groups thinking about what he was going to do.

Later that week Richard checked the internet for a list of private investigators. Richard came to the conclusion he was going to have a private investigator check this out for him to see just how legitimate his heritage and lineage to Porec was. Seemed the subject never came up during family functions – at least to his knowledge it did not.

His search on the internet of PI's proved it was not going to be cheap. _God it's going to cost a fortune, ah! This one sounds reasonable Monk and Wearmouth – 'Discretion is our goal' I'll give them a call at lunch tomorrow._

Two weeks later the private investigator told him: "A clean bill of health, Mr. Williams, you're about to become King of Porec."

Richard still was not satisfied with the answers he was getting. The following week Richard visited the State Department in Washington, DC. With time to think about what he was doing Richard decided if the people at the State Department were satisfied he would be King, then he spent his money wisely on that private investigator. He shored up his resolve that what he was doing was correct. He needed more positive information than the private investigators gave him.

A disbelieving guard and doubtful receptionist listened as Richard asked to see

someone about getting all the information he could on Porec.

"Just a minute, sir," smiled the receptionist, she called for someone to talk to Richard. She clicked off the phone. "Won't be long, sir. Please take a seat."

Some ten minutes later a young man came out to the reception area. He stopped short.

"You're Richard Williams?"

Richard stood. "Yes, sir."

"George Schaffer." He held his hand out to Richard they shook as he led Richard to a bank of elevators. "Come on this way. So, the private investigators found you then?"

"Yes, sir. Plus I had one of my own look in to this for me. If that makes sense?"

"Sort of." Schaffer said as they rode the elevator to the second floor. "Mrs. Clinton will want to hear about this."

Richard was a bit surprised as he pursed his mouth, his eyes narrowed in thought _Mrs. Clinton, eh?_

Richard followed Schaffer from the elevators on the second floor. Schaffer said, "This situation in Porec has caused a minor flurry around here, especially the Mediterranean States desk," he said as they walked along the corridor. "A King has not been crowned in that area of the world since before World War Two – or 1938 if I recall."

Richard was still puzzled: "My question is, how the country has remained independent of communism and the upheavals of the area – especially Croatia?"

Schaffer opened his office door and motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "First, to answer the question: A bit of a history lesson here. Porec is an old country; a succession of rulers, wars, first it was under Roman rule then the Austrian Empire and Italians until winning its independence in the 1815 Congress of Vienna after the Napoleonic period. The area managed to stay independent despite two world wars.

"The King himself, Domitrović IV was very young at the outset of World War Two – educated at Oxford in England. He picked up a lot of the English ways and was able to translate that to the Porec way of Government. About 1942 sometime in his twenties he led many of his people in the underground fight against the Germans. Marshal Tito assured him for his gallantry and leadership Porec would remain autonomous of the other Slavic states."

"And now? How did the current King pass away without an heir?"

Schaffer held up a hand to stop Richard as he pulled out a file from the bottom drawer of his desk. "Most people here would not give it a second thought but there, they take those things seriously." He flipped through the folder on Porec. "Here." He laid the folder in front of Richard. "Illegitimate off spring."

"Wasn't he married? A Queen or whatever?"

"Yes. But she was – how do they say? Infertaile."

"Great. So he fooled around on her – three illegitimate kids. Nice."

"Yes. Oh by the way, the language there is an Austrian dialect of Low German. How's your German?"

"Good. I can still handle five languages – Army and overseas assignments."

Richard read the first two pages of the case study of Porec which was only put together a week ago. It came to their attention through the Vienna Embassy Richard Williams was to be the new King.

"Wonderful." Richard shoved the folder back to Schaffer. "Is there any way I can have a copy of this and other necessary information – plus your office phone number? When I get over there, who's Ambassador?"

"Consulate. Jim Hamilton. He answers to the Embassy in Vienna, Austria."

By the end of the month Richard with Hoff and Coleman his escorts were aboard the first class section on the KLM flight from Rome to Porec. Richard was staring at the overhead bin when the flight attendant asked him what he wanted to drink. The cart she was working from was laden with all types of liquors, wines, and beers and snacks.

"A rose' wine, please."

Sofia poured a glass for him. He looked at the two men then up at the attendant as

she ran his credit card for the drinks and snacks.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Certainly." The girl gave him a slight look of suspicion. She wondered if the next question was the usual: What are you doing after we land, question.

"Have you been on this leg of the trip from Rome to Porec much?"

Sofia was surprised by the question.

"This is my third trip," Sofia was not quit expecting such a question from him. "Why?"

He sipped the wine. "Good, thank you. I need to talk to you before we land. Um, business. I'll tell you why then."

A short time later Richard managed to get past his escorts and headed to the galley where the flight attendants sat between servings.

"Hi," Richard said in as cheerful a disarming manner as possible as he sat in an empty jump seat. He introduced himself then explained to them what he needed. "…Your impressions of Porec and the people."

"Nice, friendly, hospitable," Sofia replied. "Why?"

The other three looked at Richard curious as to why he wanted to know.

"Personnel," he said quietly to them. "I don't have the full story yet myself."

One of the other girls said softly: "Yer, kidding?"

"Wish I was. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise. I flew enough while in the Army to qualify for crew chief status. I don't need this trip too."

They looked at each other with uncertainty. Out of habit Rich took his remaining business cards that he carried from a jacket pocket. The cards had his old business information on it. He asked each their name writing the name on the card.

He still felt a bit light-headed over the fact that all this had a surreal impression on him. He smiled at Sofia, his insides wanted to shout: "_I am the new Regent-King of Porec!_"

However, his military training and more so commonsense told him to say anything else would not be a good move at that point he still had his two shadows to think about. He

glanced up at Sofia, her card the last one he wrote her name on passing it to her.

In Richard's mind she seemed the most likely to take him up on his offer, she would find out before he left. She was pretty, with eyes the color of the sea. Richard wanted to kiss her there and then, but it could wait.

"Next time you are in Porec show this card to the commander of the palace guard."

"Palace guard?" Charlotte said with a question, glancing from the card to Richard.

Katrina said with equal doubt: "And these are legit?"

Richard nodded his head. "Definitely."

They looked at their cards still unsure of who he was. But the girl, Sofia who had served Richard a few minutes before gave it some thought. Sofia looked after Richard as he walked away from them back to his seat. She liked what she saw: he was strong, self-assured. Beyond that first impression she felt unsure of herself.

Sofia wanted to just toss it in the waste bin with the rest of the trash but decided to see what happened. She slid the card in to the skirt pocket patting the pocket. "I suppose I might call on him later. _ Maybe I will see what comes of this meeting. Interesting_."

A few minutes later the captain's voice came over the intercom system, "_Flight crew, prepare for landing._"

A sort time later they landed at King Ranimila International Airport and taxied to the terminal. The attendants stood by the exit bidding their farewells to the few passengers getting off. Sofia was closest to the door. Richard and Sofia smiled at each other then on impulse Richard leaned over to give her a kiss.

"I hope to see you again," he said trying not to be too pushy.

The other three were astounded; looking at them as if something already was up between them. Sofia could not help but touch her face where Richard kissed her.

Hoff and Coleman, the private investigators followed Richard off the plane moved to the side as the Prime Minister stepped forward to meet him.

Sofia watched Richard walk into the tunnel exiting the plane. She liked what she saw in him, his boldness - she liked that.

Richard stepped off the plane through the tunnel in to the terminal's first class lounge. The waiting area was packed with dignitaries led by the Prime Minister and a company of infantry from the House Guard as Honor Guard, and the local news media with cameras and sound equipment to record it all.

The Prime Minister Aleksander Terzic stepped forward with his hand extended. As Richard took the other's hand in a firm grip, he turned to face the group so he could see the four attendants peering around the side of the door from the plane; their eyes wide with awe as they watched the Prime Minister and other people of the Porec government greet Richard. Richard knew then this at least sealed it for Sofia.

"Welcome, your Highness. This is such a great pleasure." Terzic bowed; Richard swore their foreheads darn near touched the floor.

Sofia quietly drew in a breath at the mention of the phase '_your Highness.'_

There was clapping as Richard and the Prime Minister shook hands then he was led along the line of men, Aleksander introducing each one, Richard shook each one's hand.

Sofia watched for a minute longer as Richard Williams was met by the entourage of government officials. She said to herself, "He will be King," as she felt the file card in her pocket. "Next flight here I'll see what happens…"

Richard followed the Prime Minister from the waiting area, he did not know what told him, but he had to be real cautious with this group; he couldn't be the naïve American cousin any more.

Prime Minister, Aleksander Terzic led Richard from the terminal out to a Mercedes limousine. Guards from the army, police, and plain clothes police surrounded the line of cars. People stopped a safe distance to stare. Word got around the Regent-King had arrived from America.

The royal flag on the limousines fluttered in the air as the caravan of official cars raced across the river from the New City and along the streets of the Old City toward the city center. Richard looked at the buildings of the capital city of Rovinj which were old, the word baroque seemed to jump out at him. The buildings along the route as they entered the city were a mixture of modern twentieth century and sixteenth century baroque.

_My country now, my city, my people._

Richard noticed the street was lined six to seven deep with people wanting to see him. Richard's thoughts were taken aback at the sheer number of people lining the street.

_Am I that important for all this?_ _ What am I supposed to do now that I am here? _

The people wanted to see this man who would be King of their country.

Richard waved as they passed the throng of people. Police and army troops were posted along the way; more to keep people back off the street and at a safe distance from the entourage as several dozen vehicles accompanied them.

The motorcade sped toward a square surrounded by fountains and baroque statuary. The procession of cars raced in to the palace grounds pass guards; a military band struck up a tune as they stopped at the portico entrance. The Palace, was a beige Carolinian structure fronted by a wide grass area in the downtown area of old Rovinj.

The dire thought Richard had as they approached the Palace, _So this is the guy, huh? Now that we got him, what do we do with him? American, huh? He'll bring more western ideas to this country than we know what to do with._

Richard shuddered within, he had to win this group over – and the hearts of the people

or he lost even before he started. He knew he had to erase every preconceived idea he had from his mind and rebuild on new thought patterns.

The car door was immediately opened by the chief maître d' hotel, Richard stepped out nodding to those around him, people bowing in turn. _This is what it means to be a celebrity._

Everyone was pleasant and courteous as they shook hands with the new Regent-King.

The group entered the reception hall where he met over two dozen ambassadors, including the American Consulate, James "Jim" Hamilton awaited him.

Richard scanned the room noting those among the diplomatic corps. He watched their facial expressions as he was introduced to each one. After a moment a maître d, pressed a drink into his hand. He accepted with a smile. Taking a sip of the drink he discovered it was Champaign.

_This is something else I suppose I got to get used to_ he thought, taking another sip as another diplomat from another country shook his hand, Richard made small comments to each as he and Terzic made the rounds of the ball room.

Richard wished he knew more about body-language, it seemed to him, glancing over the many people in the room, the room reeked of intrigue. Each attempted to play a game of "one-upmanship" to garner his favor. The West and East attempted to politically and militarily come together in that corner of the world.

Politics had never been his long suit, but now he had to force himself to learn the game or it would overwhelm him. He began to wonder how the old king was able to keep the two sides separated. He looked around again noticing small clichés had begun to form, the two political sides gravitated toward Hamilton and another man of equal distinction.

Richard was able to separate himself from Terzic moving toward Hamilton. Jim Hamilton was carefully watching which seemed to be Hamilton's cue to take Williams aside for a moment. As the two shook hands, Hamilton slipped a note to Richard which he put in a pocket.

Hamilton turned pressing Richard by the elbow to walk with him through the crowd.

He said in a conversational manner under his breath, "Read it later. The long and the short of it is anything you need, just ask."

A man of older age in a dark suit and silver hair caught their eye as he raised his glass to them then crossed the room to them.

"Oh hell, look who's here," Hamilton said under his breath. "Speak of the devil and look who pops up."

"So Jim," said the man with a thick Russian accent, "trying to get the new King's good side now, eh?"

The Russian made a toast toward Richard with his glass. "Name is, Mikhail Nikolaevich, Russian Consular to Porec – at your service, Your Highness."

Nikolaevich bowed in such a way, Richard could only smile his thanks to the other to keep from laughing.

"Nikolaevich and I are old rivals," Jim told him. "More a cat and mouse game. Right, Mikhail?"

"All's fair in love and war. Am I correct, Your Highness?"

Richard felt himself suddenly put on the spot. However, Terzic stepped up to take Richard by the arm. "Excuse me, gentlemen. There is someone whom I wish his Highness to meet.

Terzic glanced over his shoulder. "Watch yourself with those two, Sire. They think Porec is their personal playground for their games of intrigue – like Venice."

"Wonderful," Richard said in a low voice, "I'm here less than three hours and they start all ready."

"Just to let you know, sire, leave them to me."

"Right," Richard said looking back as the two seemed to change their discussion to something else. And Richard guessed it was not soccer either. "No argument there."

A stand up dinner was served the guests and soon many were leaving bidding good bye to Richard. At last the reception was over. Feeling hot, tired and irritable he was escorted to the royal chambers on the second level.

The Prime Minister bowed to him stepping back out to the corridor closing the doors behind him. Richard looked around a minute orienting himself to his new surroundings.

A male servant stepped out from a side room, bowed, "Maître d' Henri, personal maître d' to the Regent-King, your Highness. And what is you pleasure?"

Richard thought a minute, his eye resting on the side board that was filled with liquors and wines. "Beer?"

"The best, your highness." Henri stepped to the side board, picking up a large mug, opening the tap to pour a mug of beer for him.

Richard accepted the mug of beer, sampled it. "Hey not bad. Like the micro-brews back in the States."

He drank more of the beer as he walked over to the great hearth that occupied one area of the room. The marble, possibly Italian felt smooth and cool to the touch. The mantle pieces above the heath were gold and silver, a couple pieces that contained lead crystal. The book case beside it was full of books that were old but not worn from over use. He put his hand on an overstuffed chair, the fabric was real cloth, not synthetic as he would have expected.

A cool ocean breeze blew the drapes back from the open door. He walked over to the doors stepping out to the balcony. The breeze felt invigorating as he leaned on the railing staring at nothing for a moment. His mind still whirling with the day's events, the breeze seemed to wash them away for now an inspirational time to gather his thoughts. The refreshing air blew on his face, he felt like he had been drowning and finally came up for air.

"This part I can come to like," he said to himself after a minute as he enjoyed the evening air. "A time to reflect on the days problems and there will be plenty of them."

He looked around at the Palace grounds that he could see in the dark. He just stared at the lights a moment not sure what he wanted to do now that he was left to himself. He went back inside looking around at the chambers. This was now home. One thing he'd have to get used to was the antiquated appearance of the chambers compared to what he was used to.

Richard handed the mug back to Henri then finally sat down staring at the baroque fixtures and paintings that adorned the room, but his mind went back to America, thinking of the things he left behind to come here to fill some as yet unknown destiny.

As he stared out the balcony doors at the lights of the city he remembered the note from Hamilton. He took the card from his pocket. _See me when you have a chance. Anything you need, I got or can get. JLH _

He looked at the business card with the seal of the United States of America and the seal of the State Department, and Hamilton's phone number. Something he almost missed, Hamilton penned in his cell phone number. Twirling the card in his fingers he considered somewhere he would need something from his now former country. He gave it more thought a moment then put it in his bill fold.

3.

The Regent-King

The first week passed with his first meeting with the ministers. It was a 'get to know

you meeting,' which thankfully didn't last long – just four hours. He was stretching his German but fortunately the group took that into account.

His first meeting with Parliament would come sometime after the coronation which was scheduled in about another week. In the meantime the country was in a festive mood. Later the second week he was given a tour of the country and he knew one of his first projects as King would be – talk to the prime minister about road improvements. The so-called main highway, E751 that ran from border with Sabin to the coast was worse than even the worse county road back in the States.

The events and activities planned for him left him little time for himself. At night when alone in the royal chamber Richard often recalled the young girl he briefly met on the plane from Rome to Porec. He wondered what she was doing at night, or even on her time off? He wished he knew more about her. But knowing this part of the world – what he did know from on-line internet information, marriages among notable families was usually planned ahead of time. Was some young lady of landed means already planned for him?

The flight from Rome to Porec landed at the King Ranimila International Airport,

within a few minutes of clearing customs Sofia walked in to the flight attendant area with her

friends, the flight captain and other crew members still had to hand in the post-flight paperwork.

"So now what are you going to do, Sophie?" Charlotte, one of her friends asked as she opened a locker to place her things into it.

Sofia took the business card out wagging it at Charlotte: "See if that Richard guy is for real."

"And if not?" another flight attendant from their flight asked with a laugh.

"It's probably a long walk to a taxi stand."

Sophie showered and put on a pink summer dress with thin shoulder straps, white strappy heels and a white linen jacket. She put the card into her purse, snapped it shut.

"Dressed to kill," Agnes, her other friend said with a wolf whistle. "So, you are going to meet him?"

"Yup."

Sofia slung her purse over a shoulder, gave her friends a saucy wink and strode out of the attendant's area into the press of people in the terminal area. She walked out to the taxi

stand, claimed a cab, said to the driver as she got in: "The Royal Palace, please."

The driver heard but was wondering if she had the correct address: "Excuse me, ma'am?"

He looked over his shoulder at Sofia.

She nodded her head repeating: "The Palace."

"Okay." The driver shrugged. _She's kidding. Those guards are no body's fool to mess with._

The driver drew in a breath and put the cab in gear and took off into Rovinj. Sofia was wondering if Richard would remember her from three weeks ago. It wasn't often she got this leg of the flight from Rome to Rovinj, Porec. Was he just being nice, or trying to prove he was to be crowned King? He acted like he did not really believe it himself. But, on the

other hand if all worked out, she could easily trade with someone to get this flight more often. After all, Porec was not one of KLM's more lucrative routes.

The driver had to slow as he crossed the river in to the old city; traffic was becoming heavier as the day wore on. Taking the traffic circle he entered the Palace security gate. The driver stopped, rolled the window down as six guards in dress uniforms, more for appearance than function surrounded the car.

"And you, ma'am, your business?" a young lieutenant asked through the open window.

Her hands shook as she took the card from her purse. "I was told to present this to

you."

The driver was visibly sweating as he got out to open the trunk then the hood and doors then back away from the car. Sofia also got out for the moment as the guards inspected the taxi, literally tearing the car apart on the driver.

The officer looked at the card, seemed surprised. "Wait, ma'am." He rushed back to the guard house making a call to a superior. A short time later a senior officer rushed across the driveway to look at the card. He vigorously nodded his head. The guards satisfied the car was safe the officer handed the card back to Sofia, bowed and waved the taxi through saluting Sofia.

The driver sighed then asked: "Ma'am, mind if I ask what was on that card you have?"

Sofia passed it to him. The driver glanced at the card as he slowly drove up to the front of the Palace. "Richard?"

"Soon to be King of Porec." The car stopped and Sofia paid the driver as two

servants stepped out to meet her. She showed them the card; they bowed and escorted her in to the reception hall.

Sofia had to admit to herself she was a romantic at heart. She dreamt that one day she

would fall in love with a prince and be swept off her feet, but that was when she was just a

school girl – this was reality.

Sofia suddenly felt like a school girl as she entered the ornate baroque Palace and reception hall. Her eyes were everywhere as she looked over the great hall and it's many

portraits of the kings and queens of its past.

"Please, ma'am, have a seat, I'll let the Regent-King know you are here." The maître d' offered her a silver tray to lay the card on.

She laid the card on the tray the servant held out to her. Against the bright shiny

silver tray, the card appeared tacky looking.

The servant walked up a flight of stairs to the second level. Sofia looked around the room, its dark colors and gold gilt, and pastels almost told her it was witness to Porec's turbulent past. She listened for a second: It was almost as if she could hear the strains of music of the great composers of the past being played in that room.

Seated across from Richard in the King's Office was his secretary who had also been

the old King's secretary. She knew the King's routine and what he had to do each moment of

the day. In Richard's mind: The perfect secretary. He wished he'd had her as administrative assistant back in the States.

He couldn't wait until his personal things arrived from the States; in it would be a computer and other material he could use to modernize the office. The laptop computer was it for now, better than nothing.

Richard was going over some of the legal paperwork he was expected to consider

when he became King. The lady handed him a multi-page report.

"You need to read this, your Highness. Important."

Richard gathered up the other papers and placed them on the side of the desk, with a

sigh he took the other papers from the lady.

"How long have these been here?" he asked thumbing through the pages – all hand

typed. He muttered to himself: "If this is the twenty-first century, why does it look like we're still in the twentieth?"

According to the summery page, there was some legal and diplomatic problem with their nearest neighboring country, Sabin over tariffs, road and rail tax on goods arriving by sea and shipped inland by truck and rail to the land locked country from the sea coast.

He went through the report looking for the military review that would tell him what

level of preparedness the military branches were at. "_No table of contents_?"

The maître d' knocked and entered passing him a business card on a silver tray with Richard's hallmark red ink script and the note on the reverse side. The card was from Sofia.

A smile creased Richard's mouth, he lay the report aside. He looked up at the maître d', "Where is she?"

"The reception hall, your Highness."

Richard got up. "Sorry, Miss Emilija but someone is waiting to see me."

The woman stood as Richard gestured to the maître d' to lead the way.

Trying to keep his dignity and walk slow but with a purpose, Richard followed the

maître d' from the office and down to the reception hall. Not to seem too anxious, save that for later he stopped at the door. The two men peered out from the hall at the cute dark haired lady in a pink satin summer dress with a white linen jacket and white strappy heel sandals, seated on one of the overstuffed chairs looking around the room.

She soon heard footsteps descending from upstairs. She assumed it was the servant returning from upstairs. For the moment she felt that Richard might be too busy in his duties as the new Regent-King to see her.

Richard and the servant stopped just inside the open door to watch her for a moment as she looked over the room.

"Damn, I didn't realize how good looking she was," Richard said under his breath looking at the girl from across the room.

The maître d' silently agreed with him.

"Well, Henri, make the introductions."

"Yes, sir." The maître d' stepped in to the room to announce his presence. "His Highness, the Regent-King of Porec, Richard Williams."

Richard stepped in to the room. Sofia's mouth opened in surprise then curled in to a

broad smile as he crossed the room, stopping in front of her to bow to her.

"Miss… I am sorry, I did not catch the last name?"

"Dorr, your Highness, Sofia Dorr." Sofia looked up at Richard with a smile as he

gently took her hand touching her fingers to his lips. Never had a man done that to her, she was amazed. "I – I, you're really are a King."

Richard sat beside her on the chair. "Not yet. There is still the coronation in another two weeks. Maybe. I'm just getting used to the idea of being here at all. Otherwise I'll dust off my resume` and head back to the States."

She reminded Richard of a high school girl striking it lucky with the captain of the football team. He was very candid as a Regent-King.

"Please, let's go outside," Richard said as he stood taking her by the hand. "Too stuffy in here."

Richard led her through the hall into the ball room and out a set of French doors that

were open. Sofia stopped on the veranda when she saw the garden, the riot of color that nearly hurt the eyes to look at.

"This is beautiful," she gasped.

"Thank you. This past Sunday was the first time it was opened to the public. My first decree was to let the public visit the gardens. Also, ulterior motive, it gave me a chance to meet the people."

Sofia looked up at him with adoration. "You'll make a great King."

Richard felt self-conscious by the girl's compliment. "Thank you. Please this way."

They crossed the garden to a rose arch opposite one of several fountains. He held

her hand as she sat on the ancient stone bench. "I've come out here in the past couple

days just to clear my mind and try not to think. In the evening a light breeze from the sea is refreshing. Sometimes I feel I could spend hours out here."

"This must be grueling on you."

He nodded as he stared at the fountain and the statues of nymphs that seemed to be playing in the water. "Problem is, I have no one to remind me to watch out on certain things or don't rush in to a project just yet: there is time. This business of being king, from my point of view is a 'learn as you go' thing."

She seemed to think a minute then said: "Regrets?"

Richard grinned again. "I suppose I could easily say – yes, but in some ways, no.

There is so much that can be done to improve this country. The people have a pride in what they have and will fight to keep it. One thing that has become apparent, even to me: the brain drain of young people to other countries of central and western Europe. The elderly people are still stuck in the past."

They talked. Sofia was taking an interest in him and letting him unload his feelings and thoughts on her. The two spent the afternoon sitting under the rose arch talking about Porec and his duties to the country beyond just being a nominal King.

Richard finally looked at the time. "Something to eat and drink?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Now comes the ultimate question: the dining room, the veranda, or a table out here in the garden?"

"The garden. It is too beautiful to be inside."

Within minutes the servants had a table and everything set up for them on the lawn.

They ate and drank wine until late afternoon. It was nearly noon when he walked Sofia out to the front where the Mercedes limousine waited.

"May I see you again, the next time you are in Porec?"

Sofia nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, I will…"

They gazed in to each other's eyes for a moment then he leaned down to kiss her.

"Thank you for coming, Sofia."

Sofia was astounded by the kiss from Richard. "Yes, I'll be back."

He helped in to the car then watched as the limousine pulled away from the Palace, Sofia waving from the rear window. He thought a minute as he watched the tail lights disappear in the late noon traffic. She was everything he wished for in a woman. "A soul mate."

Sofia touched her hand to her lips where Richard kissed her. She glanced out the side window of the limousine as it seemed to glide through the Old City of Rovinj and across the bridge to the New City. She considered she was a mere flight attendant who had just spent the day with a King – Not really a King yet but still the idea she did spend the better part of a day with Richard Williams was more then she could hope for. She had to admit she was quiet taken by his candid nature. But from the American Southwest, that would be different. She wondered how the people would take to such an open person. She had to admit he was not going to be an "ordinary" king.

The limousine crossed the bridge, one of several to the New City and the driver guided the car onto the road that led to the airport.

Sofia's friends were just getting out of a taxi when she returned from her visit with Richard Williams. Their mouths hung open as an assistant got out of the car to open the door for Sofia.

"You – you got to see him?" Charlotte asked astounded.

"Yes and had lunch with him."

4.

The Regent-King's Lady Love

The coronation was just a week away when things between Porec and Sabin took a turn on Richard. However, Sofia was the distraction he needed. Her occasional visits to the Palace during that month were what he needed.

He took his cell phone from his belt.

Sofia's second visit to the Palace she took the taxi from the airport.

"Here's my cell phone number so you have it." He said telling her what his was. "Before you leave Italy call me and I'll have the Mercedes at the airport to meet you."

Sofia was astounded.

"The girls will go nuts now that I have your cell phone number," she said with a giggle as she pressed the numbers and his name. "And the limousine."

He tabbed his cell phone to new contact. "Yours?"

Sofia gave him the cell number. She had to admit they were definitely getting up in the world now that they had cell phone service in the country. The trips to Porec would become interesting as the two got to know each other better. She enjoyed the privilege of the car and driver and guards.

Her friends followed her out front to the pickup area. Their jaws nearly dropped

when they saw the long black car and livered driver and plain clothes guards waiting for her.

"My god, Sofia I am jealous," one of the other flight attendants said as the guard helped her in to the car.

The male attendant with them shook his head. "Must be nice to be the king."

Sofia waved to her friends as the car pulled away from the curb, the Royal flags whipping in the wind.

A short time later the limousine drew to a slow stop in front of the Palace. Sofia smiled at Richard standing out front waiting for her. He stood back from the servants waiting to meet the car. A servant stepped forward to open the rear door; Sofia dressed in a yellow skirt and white blouse with white high heel pumps stepped out of the car.

The two kissed then Richard led her in to the reception hall and out to the garden.

"Do you have very long?" he asked as they crossed the garden to their favorite place under the rose arch.

"Just today and tonight. The flight leaves at ten tomorrow."

As they sat for a moment talking, a servant brought them a tray with a carafe of white wine and glasses.

"You're spoiling me," she said with a light laugh taking the wine.

"I intend to. You're too pretty not to deserve this kind of treatment."

Sofia looked at Richard over the rim of the glass. "I can get used to this real easy."

Richard stood setting the glass on the bench taking Sofia by the hand. "Come I have something to show you."

"Surprise?" she said curious as Richard led her through the garden and out the utility gate to the garage area. "A luxury car?"

Richard just smiled.

The mechanics jumped to their feet as the pair crossed the driveway to the garage where two Royal cars were being washed. Of the five bays of the converted stables, one was closed. The mechanics watched the pair hoping the Regent-King wasn't there to show the girl _That Thing_ in the garage. They were proud of the small group of cars for the country's Royalty, but _that_ was another issue.

"Open the door, please," Richard said with a gesture of his hand.

The mechanics looked at each other as to who would be the one to open the door. The chief mechanic walked over to the electric switch for the garage door opener. The door slowly rolled up exposing _The Thing_ to a stunned Sophia.

Richard ducked under the door as it was rolling up, reaching in to the ignition turning the engine over. Eight cylinders came alive spewing columns of grey exhaust from the dual tail pipes. The engine settled to a dull roar.

Sofia stood back with uncertainty glancing at the disbelieving mechanics whom looked toward a beaming Regent-King.

Clearing her throat, Sofia said, "Okay, it's a truck – I think. What else do you do with it?"

A couple mechanics wanted to laugh but didn't dare; a couple more just shook their heads in disbelief.

"A 1978 GMC four-by-four K2500 Suburban," Richard said giving her the details. "It was shipped in a couple days ago with my personal things."

_Great,_ Sofia thought, _I get to compete with a truck for his affections, and here I was worried it would be another woman._

But Sofia had to laugh, it was just like Richard to have something like that. As the day wore on the day was getting cooler. Richard took her back up to the apartment.

She walked around the apartment looking it over to see if there was anything to identify the rooms as his. Everything in the room was antique. She looked over the paintings which in most cases would have been art gallery displays.

Sofia stopped at a door. She looked back at Richard as he poured them each glasses of wine. "Richard, where does this door lead to?"

"My office. It's somewhat of a mess since my personal things arrived. Haven't had a chance to sort through what was sent to me. Glad I didn't have to pay for it. Go ahead."

Richard was pouring wine for them at the side-board when Sofia opened the door. "Oh my God!"

Richard turned. "What's the matter, hone?"

"Well … besides being large, I've never seen anything like this."

Richard carried the glasses of wine into the office. She accepted the glass from him as she walked around a moment examining the book shelves, the desk, the ornate lamps, chairs, and window hangings then stopped at the framed photographs that appeared out of place on the wall near the desk. She carefully examined each. Each showed her a different Richard. Occasionally she glanced back at Richard sitting on the edge of his desk watching her. He was stern and dour in most of the photographs; here he enjoyed watching her reaction to each picture she examined.

She pointed to one. He said: "An Khe, Vietnam, 1967." She pointed to another. "Uijombu, Korea, 1971, my second tour." Another: "Germany, Bad Tolz 1973."

Sofia looked at a glass box with a chrome plated hatchet. "That," he said with a laugh sipping his wine: "The Imjin-gang Warrior Award, Camp Liberty for patrol of the Korean border between north and south along the Imjin River."

She looked over the other awards and the plaque which held his array of awards as

she sipped the wine. Richard stepped over to the plaque and explained what each one was awarded for. Sofia looked up at him: "You're more than a Regent-King, Richard, you're a Warrior – King."

Her dream as a school girl was coming true. His of a beautiful woman was coming true.

As they parted late that night, Richard said: "Next time you are in country I will take

you on a nickel tour of the country."

"Only a nickel?"

"Oh, a quarter. I forgot to factor in inflation."

Sofia laughed at Richard's sense of humor as she got into the limousine waving good-bye to him out the window. Sofia sat back with a smile as she thought about her day with Richard. She was becoming known as the Regent-King's Lady-Love.

The negotiations between the two sides over Sabin's access to the coast were in doubt – at least from Porec's stand point the negotiations were not looking good. Richard had no say, which was just as good; he knew with his temper he'd have smacked somebody and tell them _No but hell no – deal with it, dude_ and left it at that.

Richard had to give the Prime Minister some credit; he was keeping Richard informed on what and what was not transpiring. They would talk long into the night about the problem, Richard drawing on his own experience in foreign affairs to give the Prime Minister some ideas which he would convey on to the negotiators.

Sabin was insisting on a new treaty to get to the coast using the Porec supply routes. The main route was through the middle of Porec by rail or truck. Either that, or north through Italy and Austria – and that wasn't about to happen; or south through Croatia: maybe.

Sofia arrived at the palace at noon time of the third week of the negotiations.

They sat in the garden which had become her favorite place to relax between flights and enjoy Richard's company.

"Sorry, honey," she said as they kissed then walked through the Palace out to the garden. "But I only have today, leave tonight."

"I enjoy the distraction of your company, however long or short," he said gallantly leading her to the rose arch.

Nothing more had been said between them but she was falling in love with this

strange man from America. His brash ways aside, she slipped her hand through his arm as they walked through the Palace past watching servants.

The rose arch became kind of a sanctuary for them during her visits, as short as they sometimes were. Sofia sat on the ancient stone bench watching Richard pluck a rose from a limb giving it to her. "A rose so beautiful…"

Sofia was taken by the gesture. She smelled the perfume of the rose then ventured the question:

"Are the negotiations going as bad as the news media makes it out?"

Richard solemnly nodded his head. "Worse than what Georgia went through with its break away provinces and Russia."

She took his hand in hers grasping it. "What do you think will happen?"

Sofia was scared. She finally finds a man she felt something for. She'd had a couple boy friends in the past but they didn't like her flying all the time. However, Richard saw it as something she liked and enjoyed and a way for them to see each other on occasion. Sofia saw it as a plutonic relationship that was slowly turning in to a love affair both wanted but for appearance sake kept the relationship as friends.

She knew the worst thing that could happen was the paparazzi get a hold of their relationship and screw it all up for them.

Richard liked the feel of her small delicate hand in his. He gently squeezed her hand bringing a smile to her. She did her best to cheer him up. He glanced over at her for a moment. She was in another summer dress of light blue and the white linen jacket.

"War. But I am preparing for that."

"Oh?"

"The Prime Minister and I agreed that I would keep out of the way for now, and since

I have no standing yet as King, I'd just be in the way. So – I am working with the military."

"How? I mean you have a back ground, I've seen that already."

"Twenty years' worth in infantry and Special Forces, retired as a major."

Sofia laid her head on his shoulder, they watched the fountain for a minute the water like crystal as it shot straight up then arched falling like rain back to the fountain.

"This sets the coronation back doesn't it?"

"Yes. I told the Prime Minister to tell the people we'll get this mess out of the way first, then the festivities. Then I told him I have some surprises if this whole thing – as we say in America – goes south on us."

Sofia slipped her hand through his arm rubbing her head on his shoulder. All too soon Sofia had to report back for work. Richard took her back to the airport in the Mercedes which already gave her some standing with her colleges and the people of Porec as the Regent-King's Lady Love. People at arrivals stared when they got out of the car at the front of the airport. They kissed, neither of them feeling embarrassed by what they did. It gave the newspapers and television and radio commentators something to talk about: The Regent-King's lady… who is she?

Richard was keeping abreast of developments between his new country and Sabin by way of his new internet connection. He maintained a high profile with the military visiting the three services assuring things were ready in case the inevitable happened. It wasn't.

He was getting ready for another early morning meeting when his cell phone rang: the caller ID indicated it was from Sofia, he touched the call button.

"`Morning, babe." He was smiling at himself in the mirror as he fixed his tie.

"Getting ready to leave Rome with a stopover in Venice then Amsterdam," Sofia said as she was checking the cold food stowage cabinet.

Then Richard heard another female voice ask: "_You know who_?"

"_Yes_." Sofia giggled.

"_Hi, Richard_," the female voice said to the cell phone followed by a chorus of "_hello, Richard's_" followed by a '_Come on, Ladies we will be boarding people in five minutes. _ _Hello, Richard_.'

"Good morning, ladies."

Richard felt better after the brief call from Sofia. He decided to surprise her later with a ride in the Suburban. He left for the meeting at the Diet House and being a formal affair took the limousine.

Four days later KLM Airbus, flight 1602 taxied across the tarmac to the King Ranimila International Airport terminal, Sofia felt the thrill that soon she could see Richard again. The plane stopped, Charlotte, the head flight attendant on the flight counted out the seconds then opened the exit door as the tunnel was connecting to the plane.

The small group of passengers disembarked the plane; the captain opened the cockpit door carrying his paper work.

"Okay, Ladies – and guys," nodding to the two male attendants waiting by the door. "Let's go."

Sofia pass port and visa in hand almost led the group up to customs and the lounge.

The captain chuckled: "That's the fastest I've seen that girl move in a long time."

"Bet Richard has the limo out front for her," Katrina said following the retreating back of Sofia.

Sofia quickly changed and headed out front to the terminal's waiting area where the limousine was waiting for her. The others quickly followed her to the waiting area to watch as she got into the car and was whisked away to the Palace.

"If this doesn't end up as I think it should," Katrina said as they got in to a taxi, "I'll be surprised."

Sofia felt the privilege of such Royal treatment as she crossed the city from the airport to the Palace. She watched as people stared after the car with its attendant guards speeding through the downtown toward the Palace: she was the Regent-King's Lady-Love. Each time she visited Richard there was a certain thrill in this moment as she was taken from the airport to the Palace.

She entered the Palace grounds, passing the contingent of guards at the gate. The

driver stopped the car at the portico where the maître d' stepped forward to open the door for her.

"Welcome again, Miss Dorr," he said with a gracious bow. "The Regent asks that you wait here for him."

Sofia was mildly surprised. Usually she was taken in to the Palace as soon as she arrived. A few seconds later she heard the throaty growl of an engine and the shifting of gears. She turned to see the large white truck followed by two Leland Land Rovers pull up behind the limousine.

_Oh no_, she moaned inwardly. _Not The Thing_?

The girl stared at the American truck with its oversized off-road tires for a moment unsure what to make of it. Then a strange figure got out of the truck dressed in blue jeans, plaid shirt, black hat - a Stetson, aviator's sunglasses, and heavy boots.

"Richard?" She said as he strode up to her grabbing her about the waist to spin her around. She squealed with delight as he kissed her. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Setting her down, he pulled the sunglasses off: "Who do you know that dresses like this?"

"Only you. Where are we going?" she asked, glancing back at the truck then at Richard.

"I want to show you the country – and…" three butlers stepped outside with wicker baskets of food, "since the weather is cooperating today, we'll also include a picnic. And it will give me a break from my usual chores I've begun to take over."

"I'm not even dressed for it," she said indicating the dark blue dress and shoes.

"You're perfect." Richard kissed her again then led her to the truck where a guard opened the door for her, Richard helped her in. Sofia suddenly found herself looking down on people.

Two guards got in the back. Sofia looked back at them with disappointment. She wanted some private time with Richard, but she figured the good had to go with the bad. She rolled the window down letting her hair blow back with the wind.

Richard gestured out the open window for the first Land Rover to take the lead; the driver already knew where they would be going that day. As the other Rover pulled around to the front Richard pulled out a CD from the console slipping it into the dash mounted CD player:

"Ever listen to Country Western?"

"No. What's it like?"

"Here." Richard pushed the play button in. "Tim McGraw…Brad Paisley… Reba MacKentire … and Hank Williams Jr. just to name a few on the CD."

"Oh."

The three vehicles left out of Rovinj heading north on E751, Country Western music playing in the background. Richard drove describing the southern and central part of the country and why he wanted to see it without being led around to areas other people wanted him to see.

"So where – or which town are we going to?" Sofia asked brushing her long wind whipped hair back from her face.

Richard tapped the map that lay on the dash board. "The towns in this area marked in red."

Sofia picked up the map to see Richard had the towns underlined in his usual red pen, the border outlined in pink highlighter.

Richard left the autobahn and soon entered the first of the towns.

The three vehicles slowed as they entered the town limits. People quickly realized despite his American attire the new Regent-King was visiting their town. The three vehicles entered the town square area and stopped in front of the town hall.

Richard got out as the guards got out; people stopping to stare, the Regent-King was not as they imagined him. Richard walked around the truck to help a beaming Sofia out. She smiled and greeted the people as Richard amazed many of them greeting them and shaking hands. The town hall door opened, the Margrave of the town was startled to find out the new Regent-King was visiting the town. Straightening his tie, he was startled by the Regent-King's strange attire as he descended the front stairs greeting Richard and Sofia.

Within minutes Richard and Sofia had a crowd of people around them. Many had the new smart phones with the cameras and took pictures of the Regent-King and his Lady. He talked a few minutes with the Margrave who was still getting over he was entertaining the Regent-King. Shortly they moved on to two more towns until it was late afternoon. The key question many people had was the negotiations with Sabin. Did it mean war with Sabin?

Richard pulled out his cell phone, thumbed the button for the guard in the lead vehicle, he passed the phone back to a guard in the back seat. "Here, have them find us some place to pull off for dinner."

The guards spoke then he said: "Just ahead, your Highness."

The driver of the lead Land Rover turned on his turn signal and the three vehicles pulled into a thick stand of trees.

"My Lady, we are here."

Sofia wanted to ask _Where is that_? But she just smiled. "A grand place this."

Richard helped Sofia out and they walked off to a secluded area and the guards remained near the vehicles. He spread the blanket out then sat Sofia of the blanket and sat close to her.

Richard took a bottle of wine and glasses from the basket, poured Sofia a glass passed it to her, then poured himself a glass then they touched glasses.

"I love you, Sofia."

She seemed to shine as the glasses clinked: "I love you, Richard."

They sipped the wine then balanced the glasses on the grass and Richard took out the remainder of the things packed along for them.

Near dinner time they returned to Rovinj. Sofia went with Richard up to the Palace Royal apartment.

When they entered the chambers he asked, "I'm going to take a shower, want to take one after me?"

Sofia nodded: "Yes, thank you."

Richard went into the bedroom to undress, went to the shower room started the water and got in the shower.

Sofia walked around the sitting room a minute then got a wicked thought. "I wonder if he'd be shocked. Maybe, maybe not."

She checked to see if his personnel maître d', Henri was still there. He'd left a few minutes earlier. Locking the outer doors she slipped in to the bedroom. She put an ear to the bathroom door and could hear the water running. Smiling, she kicked off the shoes then took the dress and her bra and panty off then slipped in to the shower room that was separate from the bathroom. Getting into the shower with Richard, he glanced down at her with surprise that turned to a smile.

"Water conservation," she said as he began soaping her sylvan body.

That evening they loved and made love until the next day and Sofia had to leave for the airport.

5.

Clouds of War

Proec and Sabin relations were worsening as the two failed to come to terms on Sabin's right-of-way passage agreement to the port of entries on the coast.

Richard met with Prime Minister Terzic and Minister of Defense, Karl Hodak and Security Chief, Filipović at the Prime Minister's office.

Leaning on the edge of the table Prime Minister Terzic steepled his fingers under his chin said: "The negotiations do not look good, your Highness. The Sabin delegation is holding out on several issues including lowering the tariff and per diem tax on the shipments

across the border. They continue to claim what is in place is not fair."

Richard knew that was coming. The negotiations had changed the mood of the country. People were fearful of the outcome. He heard it in the questions people asked him a couple days ago. "Can we stall for time?"

"How so, your Highness?" Karl Hodak asked resting his head on his hands.

Richard looked to the Prime Minister then said: "Tell them we need time in the Diet to discuss this with the provincial council members."

"Will we?" the Security Chief asked.

Richard said in a droll tone: "Better than thinking about it."

Richard went back to his office to think and read some of the Porec laws that he was interested in, especially for a time like this. What were his duties, responsibilities, what were

his limitations? He had to keep two steps ahead of the Ministers. He'd already read most of the constitution that went back to the 1920's which limited the King's Power, but little was mentioned "in time of war."

Tossing it all aside he speed dialed Sofia's cell phone. She answered it on the second ring "Hi, babe.  
"Richard, honey."

They talked for almost a half hour before they hung up.

That night Richard could not get the Sabin Question out of his mind. The next morning he made a decision: he would look over the border himself. There was nothing in the laws about that.

The negotiations with Sabin were stalled on a two points; one of them per diem for

railroad right-of-way. Prime Minister Terzic took Richard at his suggestion to stall for time: An emergency meeting of the Diet was called that day.

Considering he was unable to attend the Diet yet, not being crowned King, Richard looked at a map of the country that hung in his office.

"Well I can't attend the Diet, what else is there?" He looked at the line that divided the two countries. "Can't sing, can't dance…"

He went back to the desk to find the intelligence and military preparedness reports on the three major services and reserve status he was looking at a week ago. _Seems the old King never bothered with those "mundane" things: he was always too busy. "Yeah, he was busy alright – screwing around on the Queen." _

He found the folder on the edge of the desk, opened it, rifled through the pages skim reading as he went. "Nothing on preemptive preparedness. You gotta' be kidding me…? How did I miss all that? Nothing has been moved forward. What's Hodak been doing? I've been telling him to have the troops on strip alert."

No official word had been given to move the troops in to a ready posture.

Straightening up he placed his hands on his hips. "No wonder things look so sloppy around here. I've been working against the grain. Between those three and whatever else, it's a wonder somebody hasn't done something first."

Richard looked at the map, estimated the distance and time it would take to get to the border. He made his decision and changed in to his western attire: dressed in blue jeans, black T-shirt, western boots, topped by a black Stetson.

Richard opened a bureau drawer to take out a full array of hardware strapping it on his wide western belt. Next he pulled out a special holster rig for a pair of .357 magnums strapping it on. Checking himself he crossed the room to a cabinet to take out a Springfield M1 Garand _30.06 rifle _with scope and ammunition speed load devices.

Richard looked himself over one last time then picked up his aviator's sunglasses slipping them on. Within a short time this would become his hallmark – he was not giving up his Americanism that easily. "Well if they weren't used to it by now, they never will be." Picking up a canvas bag of camera equipment he descended the back stairs to the back of the Palace, passing two servants who were shocked at his appearance as he brushed past them on the stairs.

Richard walked out the back of the Palace to the garage across the rear driveway to the garage where the truck was secured. The mechanics working on another of the Royal

limousines did double takes when they saw Richard walking toward them. It was seldom the Regent-King was in such attire.

"Your Highness?" the chief mechanic asked as Richard walked into the garage to open the truck's driver's door.

Richard placed the canvas bag that contained his cameras, tripod, binoculars and other stuff behind the driver's seat. Next he secured the rifle to a rifle mount in the front. The regular driver was not surprised when Richard climbed behind the steering wheel, fired the truck up: "Going to the border. Assure the primary and secondary fuel tanks are full."

The chief mechanic bowed as another mechanic ran out to the fuel pump. Richard drove the truck to the fuel pumps to top the fuel tanks off.

The guards assigned to the Regent-King hurried from the Palace getting their own

vehicles, Leland Land Rovers ready to go with him.

Richard watched as the truck was fueled up, leaned out to tell the guards: "Get in guys, we're going for a ride."

The others got in the other two Land Rover security trucks, waiting while the mechanics checked over T_he Thing_. Richard's contingent in tow they left the Palace grounds and headed up autobahn E751 toward the border with Sabin. It was nearly a four hour drive north to the border area. The Suburban still got a lot of strange looks from people. It was late afternoon when they reached the border.

Traffic was backed up for nearly four and a half kilometers due to the problems with the crossing points bogging down. The border guards at the crossing points, especially the Porec guards were extra careful with anything coming in country; the Sabin guards likewise. Stopping on the side of the road he put the truck in four wheel-drive, waving to his guards, curious what he was doing, Richard gestured they were going off-road. He down shifted, spun the steering wheel to the right pulled off the highway and took off across country.

Apparently this was a whole new experience for most of the guards as they could see a white knuckle trip ahead of them.

"Goina' make my own road," he told them as he plowed through underbrush and tall grass.

People in the traffic jam were surprised watching the big white truck drive through the ditch in to the open field; he caught the guard contingent by surprise. A map in one hand, steering with the other he headed toward the frontier. The guards hung on as he had a good time four-wheeling across the open field toward the fence and guard towers he could see.

The guards at the site were caught just as unprepared as the Regent-King's guards when the three vehicles pulled up to the tower. As he got out he grabbed the bag of cameras, tripods, binoculars and maps and started up the steps to the top. His guards were not too happy at the way he did things his own way.

The tower guards looked at the person, rifles at the ready until he took the sunglasses off and they recognized him. They snapped to attention – the Regent King!

Richard reached the top, the guards trying to look smart and on top of things: he knew better. He'd been at this game longer as both platoon officer pulling staff duty officer, company commander, and then battalion operations officer, so he knew they weren't their sharpest, even now with the Regent-King standing at the top of stairs.

"At ease, guys, I'll be in the area all day." Richard laughed a little as the others

finally caught up with him gasping for air. "You guys need to quit smoking," he told them as he set the bag down on the walk. He pulled out the binoculars to scan the frontier. "Great tank fighting area. A flat shot for a couple kilometers, or two thousand meters at least."

Richard looked the area over. Then he spotted them: the concentrations of Russian made tanks, armored personnel carriers, various vehicles.

"Shit! How long have they been there?" he asked the young corporal in charge.

The corporal swallowed: "Three days, your majesty."

"Three days? Okay, so why should I be surprised?"

He attached the camera to the tripod. He thought: "Thank god for digital cameras now." Attached the zoom lens focused the camera on the concentrations and began snapping pictures of the area. He had no idea if the intelligence side had any pictures or not, suddenly no one was telling him, but he'd have my own just the same: unfiltered.

Richard with his guards in tow drove nearly the whole length of the frontier that afternoon taking pictures, marking the map where each guard tower or point was that he took pictures from. Every couple kilometers he saw concentrations of Russian built armored vehicles. The whole time his mind was spinning with ideas for defense and counter-offensive ideas. Now he had something to keep him busy and from becoming bored: his military mind was at work.

The group returned to the palace late that night. His computer was ready to use. He pulled out the attachment cables, attached them to the cameras and downloaded over two hundred images of the frontier. Checked them, narrowed it to twenty-four good ones, assured they were what he liked in the way of resolution and clarity. It was nearly eleven when he got to bed but was up by four the next morning. He had a quick breakfast and waited at Prime Minister Terzic's office, trying not to be too angry. Terzic walked in to his office, Richard was waiting for him with the photographs.

"You didn't know about this?" he asked dropping the pictures on the desk.

Terzic looked from the images on his desk to Richard trying not to be too amazed. Richard Williams was proving to be a challenge. "I didn't think you needed to be bothered by such a thing. Not yet anyway."

"Wrong answer." Richard spread the pictures out. Terzic looked from the pictures to the Regent-King. Richard asked, "Why haven't the troops been deployed to preemptive positions yet?"

Terzic seemed to consider the question then said, "We do not want to antagonize the Sabin."

"Excuse me?" Richard leaned on the desk. His face close to the other's. Terzic realized Williams was furious he had been cut out of the loop. "What are going you to do as they're pouring across the border? Tell them: Oh wait a minute we're not ready yet?"

"We will be," Terzic trying to sit up assured him but Richard was not convinced.

Richard's US Army state of mind had kicked in long ago. He saw a problem here and it needed fixing now.

"Why am I not convinced?" he said scooping the pictures up to shove them back in to the valise. Grabbing his black Stetson on the way out the door he said, "By the way, Terzic I am not your grandfather's king-to-be. I get involved."

Richard started walking away from Terzic setting the Stetson on his head.

"I see that." Terzic said to Richard's back as he stepped into the outer office. He called after Williams: "So what are you going to do with the pictures?"

Richard stopped half way to the corridor door. Clerks were looking at them seeing a confrontation coming on, wondering what would happen next.

"Go ask the Minister of Defense, Hodak what he was thinking by keeping the information from me." Richard turned pointing a finger at Terzic, "By the way let me remind you of something: I may be the new kid on the block here, but I am not that naïve to believe I am supposed to play the silent ruler in this mess. I got just as much a stake in this country as you or anybody else does. So let's quit the charades and get some real work done here. Do I make myself clear? "

Terzic's face went white then a stunned expression as Richard glared at him with the look of a man who has seen too many wars in one life time.

"I think so." The Prime Minister gave him an annoyed look as he got up from his desk. "I'll go with you, your Highness."

Swearing under his breath Terzic followed him out past the sentries and servants to the front of the Palace where Richard left the truck the night before. The Prime Minister stopped when he saw the mud splattered truck and the group of plain clothes guards.

"Hop in," he said as he got in the driver's side, started the engine. Three guards scrambled to get in the back.

The Prime Minister looked the truck over a moment. "You don't have the Royal limousine?"

"No." Richard told him as he waited for Terzic to get in. "I told them to wrap it in Cosmoline and stick it in the corner of the garage. Now you want to ride, walk or take a taxi?"

Terzic opened the door threw his valise in and climbed in. "I have never…"

"Get used to it. It's what I prefer." He pushed the Stetson back, put the truck in gear went to rear of the Palace to refuel the truck. Finished he sped out past the gate guards at the rear entrance.

They drove across town to the Ministry of Defense offices. Richard and the Prime Minister were supposed to have a small army of body guards with them; however, Richard was proving that he does things himself. Neither of them spoke as he drove through the heavy mid-town traffic stopping at the front door and got out. Richard barged in past surprised people who immediately recognized the new King; others did a double take, still others asked and were told: "King…"

He didn't bother with the elevator; he took the stairs two at a time, reached the second floor and jogged its length to the Defense Minister's office. He pushed through the door; the door banged open scaring the secretary and receptionist.

"Boss in?" he asked pointing at the door as he strode across the office.

The clerks looked at him starting to speak when the Prime Minister caught up with him, huffing and puffing from the run.

"Your Highness," he said as Richard opened the door to the Hodak's office. "Just a minute…"

Defense Minister Hodak looked up from what he was doing surprised to see the Regent-King standing at the door of his office. He jumped to his feet as Prime Minister Terzic pushed in to the office.

Richard crossed the office slamming the packet of pictures on to the desk: "Why wasn't I told about the Sabin's marshaling their forces on the frontier? And where are our forces – besides the motor pool?"

The Minister looked at Richard stunned then cautiously shifted his gaze to the Prime Minister standing behind Richard waiting for some explanation.

Hodak swallowed then said: "Well, we didn't want you to concern yourself with the developing problem."

"Real sweet. Now tell me what's the real reason?"

Richard leaned on the desk with one hand, the other on hip brushing the pistol's hand grip.

The two traded dark looks across the desk. He pushed the Stetson back as he held the Minister's eyes with his: he knew what he was doing was less than tactful but he didn't much care at the moment.

He straightened up and stood back looking at the two waiting for an answer.

The Prime Minister was the first to speak: "You are still a foreigner to us. And this is not your affair."

"Nice thought but is that an excuse or an alibi?"

The two Ministers were taken aback by the question, neither had an immediate answer.

Richard thought a minute. The Ministers watched him as he seemed to be thinking. He said slowly: "Tell you guys what, I'm more inclined toward the military anyway and I'm realigning the army anyway and besides, it'll keep me busy and out of your way."

"Yes, so I've heard," Hodak said coolly trying to avoid a confrontation with the King.

Then Hodak asked, glancing toward the Prime Minister. "So what are you going to do, your Highness?"

"Get your people ready in case the Sabin's get antsy and jump the border. What else?"

"How do you know we aren't ready?" the other tried to counter him.

Richard started to the door, stopped rolled his eyes to the ceiling and replied: "Easy, I talked to your border patrol people – you're not!" He turned facing the two: "Now in the

words of Bruce Willis, Hodak, 'Cowboy up or stay in the pickup.' Got it?"

Hodak stunned watched as the Regent-King pushed out of the office with the Prime Minister trailing after him.

Richard walked out of the office past silent secretaries. The Prime Minister caught up with him at the stairs.

6.

Man of Intrigue

Beyond the terminal the whine of the jets could be felt more than heard as Sofia got herself ready to see Richard. She felt good about their relationship. It was more then the fact he was destined to be King of a small country but she never knew a man who treated her like a lady and enjoyed her company. He always encouraged her to come back to the Palace. She enjoyed that time they had together. The words _Man of intrigue came to mind._

The night she spent with Richard was one of passion and desire. She stared at herself in the mirror of the locker. No man had ever captivated her like Richard had done. But she was wise enough to know that this was not some romance fiction story with a happy ending; a lot could go wrong and it could very well start.

She tried not to think of what could be happening, nevertheless, the impending war had her scared. She knew Richard as the Regent-King did not have to fight, but he let her know his way of thinking and his American training he'd be there with the troops just the same.

"Sofia," one of her friends called to her, "Going to see Richard again?"

Sofia drew in a deep breath as she nodded her head: "Yes."

She tried to smile but her worry was written all over her fair features. Sofia said the word in a dull tone, hoping he'd be there. Her fear was if he could not be there when she was. She didn't call in case he was tied up with the Generals or somebody. She knew that she would be able to get in the Palace and the apartment was no problem to wait for him.

"But you didn't call for the limo," another girl said.

Sofia said with a sad smile: "Oh, I want this to be a surprise. I'll take a cab."

"Some surprise," another laughed.

Sofia thought a moment, turned then said: "Say Richard gave you guys his cards … you want to go see him?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Come on," Sofia urged them. "See what it's like in a Palace. Richard won't mind. Besides, he needs to do something else besides worry about the Sabins for awhile."

The other girls traded uncertain looks then agreed.

Richard returned to the palace, dropped the Prime Minister off at his end of the sprawling building and drove around to the front; stopping he got out when he caught sight of a cab at the main gate and the guards talking to whomever was inside. Richard's first thought was: "More damn news media – Pain in the ass people…"

He walked around the front of the truck as the cab proceeded along the driveway stopping near him.

"Rich…! Richard!" a woman called from the taxi as it stopped.

Richard turned as the door opened. Sofia. He grabbed her as she stepped out hugging her. They kissed deeply happy to see the other, even for a short time that day. Standing behind her were three pretty young flight attendants giggling at them. It was the other three from his flight which he had given business cards to. Sofia finally brought them along to show them the palace – and Richard was for real.

He paid the driver: the driver darn near fell out of the car when he counted the money

and realized the other included a hefty tip for the girls. Richard was now on his best patron list.

Sofia and Richard kissed, but not as passionately as they did before, her friends were watching, Richard felt a bit shy about the other women watching.

The girls were led in to the building through the reception hall, Sofia now used to the palace and the protocol attached herself to Richard letting her friends know: _Hands off, girls, he's mine_. The servants glanced at them with raised brows as he led them up to the Royal apartment.

Henri was waiting for them when they entered.

Richard said: "Excuse me while I change. Whatever you ladies want to drink or eat, Henri will get it for you."

The three women were awestruck by the grandeur of the building and apartment. Henri bowed to them. Sofia beckoned them to the balcony to show them the gardens below.

The girls were impressed by all they saw of the Palace and the apartment, Sofia described the rooms to them and showed them his extensive office and the display of pictures.

Richard excused himself as he stepped in to the bed room to change in to slacks and a pull-over shirt when the door opened.

"Rich…?" Sofia called then stepped in to the room. "Can I ask you something?"

Richard tucked the shirt in then sat in a chair to pull the boots back on. "Sure hone."

Sofia sat in the chair close to him. "What's really happening with Sabin?"

Richard had to think of a polite answer for her. "All screwed up."

"Besides that?"

He stood picked up the gun belt with the pair of holstered .357's, strapped it on, drew a revolver and opened the cylinder to pop in a speed load of six .38 Special rounds in each weapon then holstered them. "For one they're not even close to being prepared despite what I've done so far. For another, the negotiators are trying to play a bluff game with the Sabin's that is fast going against them. And another, there's a severe lack of decent leadership here."

Richard leaned down to kiss her. "How long is your layover?"

"Just until tonight. We go back through Rome a twenty-four hour layover then back to Amsterdam."

"I'll be back in a couple hours. Relax. Henri will be here. Show your friends the garden and throne room."

She could see Richard was distracted by the problems of the country and Sabin now. Sofia stood taking the Stetson to place it back on his head. On impulse they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing each other deeply and with passion. He slid his hands up and down her sides savoring the feel of her in his arms.

"God you feel good," he said softly in to her hair that smelled of roses. Sofia was the one bright spot in his life these days.

She briefly glanced up at him with tears in her eyes: "What are you going to do?"

"Have a meeting at the Defense Ministry with Hobak, the Intelligence Chief and the General Staff to outline a defense plan of action for them."

They walked out to the main room, they exchanged brief kisses; Sofia's friends saw the love between the two.

He left to go back to the Ministry of Defense. He could feel their eyes on him and the holstered .357 Magnums. In their minds not every King walked around with weapons these days.

Sofia stood in the door watching him leave. Her friends watched as Richard left.

He heard one of them ask Sofia: "He's the King?"

"Not yet, but he will be," Sofia replied choking back a sob.

A short time later an emergency meeting with the General Staff was called, Richard was standing at the head of the conference table, the Minister of Defense and Intelligence chief were to his right: the Defense Minister still chaffing over what happened earlier and the General Staff, which included the Admiral of their small Navy wondered what the new to-be King had to tell them.

A couple soldiers rolled in chalk boards for Richard to use. He tossed the packet of

pictures on the table. Several of them looked at the pictures; others looked from the pictures to Williams then back with surprise, a couple eyeing the .357's on his hips.

The three ministers shoved the pictures to those seated beside them. They listened to what he had to say. Williams they realized was "head and shoulders" above even the best of the group.

"Some personal disclosure here: I have twenty years in the US Army Special Forces as platoon leader, company commander, and operations officer in a B Team. So I know what I am talking about here. Gentlemen, as we say in the States, this is where the rubber meets the road ..."

Williams got straight to the point of the meeting: reallocation of personnel and

equipment, and move every piece of equipment they had on hand to within two kilometers of the border that very day.

"To put it bluntly," Richard told them, "they have more hardware on the border than there is in a hardware store. I want everything we have moved to within two to five k of the border. Closest towns to the frontier average three to four k. Those towns will immediately be evacuated of all civilians – I want tanks and anti-tank guns dug in turret defilade position – turrets just above ground level with two camouflaged positions – primary and secondary. IFV fighting vehicles backing up the armor on the military side of the hills or on the back side of structures. Again, those towns closest to the border vacated and the people temporarily housed close to the coast – just in case…"

He outlined what he expected. "According to reports from the Minister of Defense's office, I question the rational of something which I won't go in to at this time." He turned to the map jabbing at the border and provinces. "I see a possibility with regular forces backed by reserves with volunteers…" The group seemed a bit surprised at his suggestion. "Only way we'll make it through this mess. Divide the frontier into four Tactical Areas of Responsibility (TAOR), each area a combat corps area or battle box."

Williams explained in short detail what and where he wanted this done.

The air force and army generals took to his ideas with enthusiasm. The navy, he had controlling the coast and ports with the police of those areas.

Richard consulted the map he had: "Autobahns E751 and A8 run north to south – those two need to be cut off just back from the border crossings – at least two k. E-seven fifty-one west and A9 run along the coast: same thing – cut them off near the border. Starting tomorrow morning the word will have to go out to all the consulates and embassies for the safety of all nationals, will be requested to leave the country for now; at least until this mess is over.

"As it stands now, there is no time for additional training of the army or air force. This may or may not develop in to a one shot deal. We have to get this right the first time. Tonight, first dark, everything will be in position; I want all armor dug in hull-defilade and camouflaged by first light; artillery positioned and aimed on the border, first salvo on the border. Draft every construction company we have to help the engineers do the job as quickly as you can. Any questions?"

Defense Minister Hodak couldn't believe in such a short time Williams had the country figured out and was able to literally take charge of the war preparations the way he did. The way the Generals and Admiral saw it Williams was telling them to get the troops ready and begin moving to the border - now.

Richard did something which in anybody's book is unacceptable: he pulled rank on the Defense Minister. Hodak was silent the whole time of the presentation to the military staff. When Williams finished he merely nodded and left back to his office at the Palace.

Karl Hodak turned to the General seated beside him. "Sharp. Very sharp. Don't ever cross him. He'll make your life hell."

A few minutes passed before anyone spoke.

General of the Army stood, nodded to the Defense Minister: "I strongly suggest we begin preparations now, gentlemen."

Richard drove back to the palace; the white American truck now becoming a common sight around the city and country. He parked in his usual place in front of the Palace and started upstairs when Henri met him at the stairs:

"The ladies are in the garden, your Highness."

Richard walked out to the garden, finding the girls by the rose arch with Sofia.

"Rich…!" Sofia called waving.

He walked over to give her a kiss.

"How did the meeting go?" Sofia asked as he sat beside her on the bench, the other girls were quiet as he related what he did that morning and had to do with the emergency meeting.

"Okay, if you consider what I've done okay."

"What did you do?" Katrina asked.

"Literally take charge of this situation. The Prime Minister and Defense Minister are letting me handle military preparations since that's my background.

"Starting tomorrow morning the word will have to go out to all the consulates and

embassies their nationals will be requested to leave the country for now; at least until this mess is over. So, you will probably have a plane load of people tonight wanting to leave."

Sofia squeezed his hand. "We'll do our part."

The other three nodded agreement.

Richard tried to smile. He asked: "Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Come on."

The group talked about everything but the impending war with Sabin. It was late evening when Richard bid good-bye to the girls. Sofia waited until the others were in the limousine then she clung to Richard whispering in his ear: "I love you, Richard. Be careful."

"I love you, Sofia. And you take care of yourself."

"Please, sweet heart, no heroics."

7.

The Warrior-King

After Richard saw Sofia and her friends off back to the airport he dashed up to the Royal apartment to change from his civilian attire to his camouflaged uniform. That was a another item he was surprised to find in his personal things shipped from the States.

Henri was waiting for him.

"My camouflage uniform, Henri," he said pulling the shirt off. "This is where I hit the street running now."

"Yes, your Highness." The maître d' was not certain what the Regent-King meant but he took the freshly starched uniform from a shrunk hanging it on a hook.

Henri took the US Army off but sewed the small flag of Porec over the top of the US flag. "Your uniform, your Highness."

Henri stepped back to study the uniform. He knew the young girl, the Regent-King's Lady Love would be awed by the skill badges he was awarded. He brushed his hand over the jacket as if dusting unseen lint from it.

Within minutes Richard was in the camouflage uniform, jump boots and green beret. He strapped on the brace of revolvers, the Bowie knife and other gear back on. He bid Henri goodbye and strode out through the quiet Palace to the truck.

The guards at the gates to the Palace grounds were in combat gear, T-62 tanks and BTR-80 armored tractors, and BMD-4 tracks were placed at strategic locations along the perimeter. Richard looked around at the precautions the Army was taking now. Things were clicking in to place. The troops that had been sent to reinforce the Palace guard were busy improving the emplacements with additional sand bags and concrete highway barriers.

Richard saluted the soldiers who recognized him as he got into the truck. His own guard in combat gear now got in to the truck. They pulled out past guards hunkered down behind fighting positions and the armored vehicles.

Pulling out of the deserted city, Richard drove up Autobahn E751 to the site of the army's tactical operations center. Close to the border point he found the Army positioned the operations center ten kilometers back from the border in a tree stand at the edge of a field. It was late when he pulled the truck in with no head lights on into a distant area to park away from the tactical operations center. Rich knew better then to drive up with his head lights on. He found the control center listening for the center's generators.

"Gotta' give them credit, they're trying."

He got out, the guards slipped out of the truck not closing the doors considering the noise. Except for the generators, the site was using good light and noise discipline.

"Stay here," he told them as he started toward what he hoped was the TOC.

The voice of a young man called out from the dark: "Halt."

He knew to freeze. Suddenly four guards surrounded him.

"Bee," the other said in a low voice.

Challenge and pass word.

Richard said in an equally low voice: "Juice."

Another soldier said: "Who are you? And those are not issue weapons you have there."

Richard smiled, these kids were definitely on the ball. "Regent-King Richard Williams."

The four were silent a second then one flicked on a flash light with a red lens. He shined the red light on Richard. "Oh. Mother of God, it is!"

"Hi, guys."

"Y – Your Highness…"

Richard laughed lightly at the soldier's sudden nervousness. "Don't get many Kings up here, I suppose?"

"N – No – no your Highness."

"I hear the generators but where is the operations center?"

Another unseen voice directed: "Private Kluge, show the King where the operations center is."

Yes, Corporal Veric. This way your Highness."

He followed the soldier to the operations center, a cluster of truck trailers connected together with camouflage netting and canvas spread over the trailers.

He had to pass four more guards before he got inside the canvas and netting extended

between the trailers. Soldiers looked aghast at the stranger until someone recognized him as the Regent-King.

"Your Highness!" a General gasped, "what are you…"

"Doing here?" Richard looked around at the tactical operations set up, mildly impressed by the system of trailers based on the Russian concept of four-square. He looked at the General and said: "As future King and so-forth, I'm checking up on my troops."

The troops, Richard noticed were all in camouflage uniform. Good.

The General swallowed then said: "This trailer here, your Highness."

The General knew from the high command this King was nobody's fool. He knew the military mind better than anybody.

Richard followed the General into the trailer, radios crackling with static, people posting information on the map board. Richard asked: "Op Order?"

The General produced a multipage order which read from the division level to the brigade level. He read through it quickly checking the map over, soldiers dodging him trying to post additional information to the map.

Richard flipped through the Operations Order: "How wide are you making the mine field?"

"One kilometer, your Highness."

"Make it two," Richard told him. "Also, add in punji sticks, entanglements, and tank traps I'll show you how at first light. Make it along the edge closest to us. Make the tank traps fifty meters wide and like a v, thirty meters deep. Civilian construction crews will be working with the engineer crews on some of these traps."

The General and other officers looked at each other with a sense of uncertainty as the Regent-King took charge of the preparations. Richard added more instructions for the Generals to carry out, one quickly wrote down what the Regent-King wanted. Richard saw the border as the scene of a good tank battle. He added in to the map what he wanted done. Simple but effective methods to stop the Sabin army.

The Generals looked at him with reservation. He ignored them as he continued to explain what he wanted and how they would handle the situation.

Richard looked around as he handed the Oporder back to the General. "I'm having the frontier broken into four Tactical Areas of Responsibility (TAOR). Each area of responsibility will contain one combat corps." He explained the concept again what he wanted. He studied the map again as if he were memorizing every detail on the paper. He spoke to the map: "Find me twelve excellent Olympic qualified archers with bows and arrows and have them report here to the operations center, with another group of twelve trained riflemen. Have them entirely in black one piece suits and black grease paint - I have special instructions and a mission for them."

The General drew in a deep breath. He already knew it was useless to argue with the Regent-King. He was told through the high command Williams could be a dangerous man if provoked.

"I'll be back tonight." He strode out of the tactical operations center toward his truck glistening in the light of the half-moon; his guard contingent surrounded the three trucks. He considered the situation a moment. Between what he was seeing and what he knew, something continued evading his critical eye. He knew he only had hours to pull a trump card out of his "hat" to beat the Sabins. He needed to see this from their side, only one place he could get that information. "Home boy!"

In a few minutes Williams had changed Porec's scenario of the pending battle.

Richard was back in his truck heading south to Rovinj the capital which was now dark and foreboding as any city under siege. He drove past the Palace and palace guard and armored vehicles positioned along the fence. He slowed as he drove through the gate so they could see him then continued on parking at the portico.

"Take ten, I'll be back."

8.

No Way Out - War

Sofia attempted to be as upbeat as she could on the last flight KLM would make from Porec to Rome until the pending conflict between Porec and Sabin was decided. She knew only what Richard told her about his past: twenty years in the US Army, a retired Special Forces Major. She had to admit in her limited knowledge that was something to be proud of.

Despite their only knowing each other a short time she felt a love for Richard that she

never felt for a man before. She had to collect herself as she walked the aisle checking people, answering questions as best she could. Assisting the passengers who were scared and frightened helped her keep her mind off what was happening in Porec and what may be happening to Richard.

This was the fullest the flight out of Porec had ever been. Many foreigners wanted to get out now to avoid the rush tomorrow; she felt sorry for the ticket agents at the airport, they would be swamped – worse then at Christmas travel time.

Sofia and her friends did what they could for the people then adjourned to the front of the cabin to relax a moment.

She picked up the International Herald Tribune from Rome to read the article again.

Charlotte rested her head against the seat back then glanced over at Sofia: "Wait until we get to Rome, Sofia. They'll have more news then."

"I just can't get Richard off my mind is all," she said tossing the paper aside again.

Her friends knew she loved him, they saw it that afternoon they were at the Palace.

A new girl Kathy, an American was resting her eyes looked over at Sofia: "I had a boyfriend who was Special Forces – them and the SEALS are a tough bunch to deal with.

Robert lived, ate and talked Special Forces. Maybe that's what finally broke us up …"

"Thanks, guys." Sofia said glancing at the newspaper lying on the seat. "I wish I knew more about what Richard is doing?"

Kathy smiled weakly. "Even if you did it wouldn't help any. Robert and I loved each other, but we could never communicate – if you know what I mean?"

A call bell sounded. The four looked at the light. "Darn, never a dull moment."

They reached Rome's Michael Angelo International at three am Rome time. The passengers exited the plane, Sofia and her friends waited patiently until the flight captain released them; the group with the head flight attendant went through customs then rushed through the concourse until they found a news stand opening, the owner was setting out copies of the International Herald Tribune, and Italian and French papers.

They each grabbed a copy of the Tribune. The owner counted the money they laid in his hand, he asked in broken Italian and English: "Just come in from Porec?"

"Yes, her boyfriend is the King of Porec," said Charlotte as she scanned the report of the negotiations and pending war. "Maybe this will help."

"What?" Sofia looked at Charlotte.

"The UN is dispatching a peace keeping team to Porec and one to Sabin to get the negotiations back on track it says."

"Soon to be. Maybe they'll help." Sofia said as she read the article. "Here it is! It says here, 'Richard Williams, Regent-King of Porec has taken charge of the country's military forces, laying out new defense plans'… Where's a TV?"

The man pointed to a sign. "The coffee bar at the end of the concourse."

The group of women rushed down the concourse to the coffee shop just as the news on Porec was beginning. People were gathered around the television watching the news report the six women pushed in, Sofia pushing to the front.

The woman anchor began with the news on Porec:

"_Negotiations between the two sides have fallen apart. The Swiss negotiations team failed to bring the two sides to an agreement last night. The American President has called for restraint between the two sides … In the meantime the UN Security …"_

Sofia started to cry as she watched film footage from Sabin showing tanks moving in to position, but nothing of the Porec side and its preparations. Two of the girls did their best to comfort Sofia as she broke down from the tension and stress.

Richard Williams pushed open the door walking into Prime Minister Terzic's office. The Prime Minister looked up from his desk at Richard with blood shot eyes.

Richard said with a smile: "You look like hell – like twenty miles of bad road. When was the last time you got any sleep?"

Terzic tried to smile at the remark: "Twenty miles of bad road. You have a store full of clichés, your Highness. Two days ago. You don't look any better yourself. "

"You did your best in those negotiations, Alex, you did everything you could but they wouldn't leave the treaty as was, now it's time for them to pay the fiddler's price." He started to the door, turned saying, "Get some sleep. This is my baby now."

"I know. Good luck." The other waved Williams off as he leaned the chair back with a moan of weariness. "You're the man for the job - your Highness."

Richard allowed a slight grin then stepped out of the office as the other's aide walked in. He said as he strode out the door: "Make sure the Prime Minister gets some sleep before he falls over."

Richard walked out of the Prime Minister's side of the Palace. He stopped to look

over the emplacements and the guards. Word was getting around the troops in the city that the Regent-King was inspecting them and the fighting positions.

He stood behind the group of guards hunkered down behind the sand bag emplacements at the side of the Palace. Peering skyward, he saw that it was late night – early morning. He still had one more visit to make then get back to the tactical operations vans.

Richard's next stop was the American consulate. He stopped on the street and walked up to the gate, the young Marine in combat gear, a veteran of Iraq looked him over with suspicion, he'd been through this too many times.

"Sir?" he asked in his best German.

"Mr. Hamilton. Regent-King Williams. I need to ask him a favor."

The Marine looked at Williams with surprise. "The King?"

"Only one unless there's another I don't know about."

"Wait one, sir – um, your Majasty."

Richard lifted the corners of his mouth. He was too tired to care about protocol. He had not been this tired in years while on active duty. But then someone else did all the thinking, he just acted.

Jim Hamilton told an aide to inform the Marine to let Williams in.

They knew Williams was the Regent-King but to their way of thinking, how many kings wore camouflage uniforms with US Army subdued insignia.

He walked into the lobby past several Marines in combat gear. "Hi, guys don't mind me, just visiting."

The Marines looked at him surprised as he stopped in the middle of the lobby.

Richard realized Hamilton was drawn and tired from the last two nights of sleeplessness; he was under as much stress now as Richard. Most of the non-essential staff were evacuated that morning by the US Air Force to Italy.

The two men stood in the lobby which looked more like a military camp now.

Hamilton leaned against a door frame, tired, red eyed from lack of sleep.

"Hi, Richard, whatca' need?"

"I need to talk to the CIA staff."

Hamilton gestured for him to follow.

Following the stop at the American consulate, Richard had one more stop to make, the Ministry of Defense to drop off a packet of the satellite photos to the Defense Ministry.

The three trucks stopped short of the barricades and weapons emplacements. Richard went through the challenge and password with a guard. He managed to find the entrance in the dark.

He passed the guards who nervously watched him, knowing it was the Regent-King.

Richard stopped to look the emplacement over then continued inside.

Two department deputies were stunned to have the Regent-King deliver the packet of photos.

"Make sure you give those to your boss. He needs to see them."

Feeling he was back in his former days in the US Army he walked back outside into the dark. Within minutes the group started back north to the Porec Army's field headquarters.

Twilight was breaking over the east throwing broad bands of golden light across the streets as he passed through one of many army and police check points. Since arriving this was the most deserted he'd seen the capital city except on a Sunday morning. Once clear of the check point, he opened the truck up to speeds on the open autobahn reaching nearly 120 kilometers an hour.

Late morning of the second day of the war Richard sped north on the deserted route E751 to the Porec Command Headquarters. Lying on the dash board was the second packet of information he obtained from the American Consulate.

Richard's mind was spinning with a mixture of information he had gotten from the CIA staff and applying it to the raid on Sabin's General Staff. Not only was he concerned over the fact this was a one-way raid, but none of the men had been trained in such operations. With the operation in motion, there was no turning back.

By noon, without traffic to dodge, Richard with his security staff in tow arrived at the Porec TOC. He glanced sky ward. He noticed the puffy white clouds moving in from the coast. He could only hope for the weather to change; it would turn the war in their favor.

He had been hoping for rain since started yesterday.

In the distance he could hear the steady resounding boom of the artillery, the tanks, and rapid fire of the machine guns and automatic weapons. He stopped to listen for a moment. The sounds to his hearing seemed stationary, nothing moving forward, nothing moving back. The Sabin assault had stagnated.

Passing through the security check to the TOC he walked in to the Headquarters with the manila folder containing fifty high resolution satellite photographs.

Tossing them on to a work bench, he said: "These should help a bit. They show the Sabin troop distribution within the past four hours. Okay, situation report, what's happening and not happening?"

A General and Colonel gave him a quick situation briefing. The opening moments of the war were a "nail biter" as the Sabin forces forced the border despite the intense artillery shelling stalled an hour into the offensive. The Sabins had to grind their way through mines, booby-traps, entanglements, and tank traps. By the afternoon they stopped their forward advance. Porec artillery and the air force continued its relentless bombardment of the Sabin advanced formations. As Richard predicted, the north-central region of Porec where most of the action was taking place was a perfect tank range, two thousand meter shots over open ground.

Richard pointed out the need for realignment of troop concentration left and right areas of the frontier then asked:

"Where's my raiding party?"

"By the signal trucks, your Highness."

The staff members looked over the photographs and at Richard impressed as he walked out of the operations van.

Twenty-four hand-picked men waited for him under the camouflage net. Richard

located his two teams of snipers and the officer who managed to pull the selected men together at the last minute. Richard beckoned the two groups over.

"Bow and arrows and full quivers of arrows?" They nodded. "The trick is there are two teams you'll notice. The ones with the bow and arrows will take out the guards around their main TOC site: silently, no noise, hand and arm signals. The second team, the rifle men will rush the TOC once the perimeter and interior guards are taken down."

A Colonel from the military intelligence office stepped through the netting passing him a multi sheet outline on the Sabin situation.

He took out several glossies of the Sabin command post. He laid them out showing the soldiers the satellite images he'd acquired from the Americans and the report. He assured each group knew what the other's mission and orders were.

Richard Williams looked the group over then checked the time. He said:

"We'll move at two o'clock a.m.. Get your night vision now, no bright lights from here on out. Rest up. We'll be going in by helicopter, nap of the earth, under their radar. Once we get what we want, we're outta there. Another thing, leave no one behind."

There were muttered "Yes, your Highness."

He looked at his watch then the sky – the condition of the sky told him more than a

weather report. Thick dark clouds were closing in from the west, hiding the moon – all at the right time. The troops anxiously waited for their turn. They watched the Regent-King and the sky. They wondered why he was so interested in the sky and the gathering clouds.

"Something tells me I need to see Terzic first. Either that or he's letting Hodak run this operation which suddenly does not set too well with me."

He walked back into the operations van. He took the General aside: "Beside what I have been doing, who else has been directing operations?"

The General thought a minute. "Why the Minister of Defense and General of the Army, Georgije Drazen, your Highness. Why?"

"And we've been working at cross purposes to each other. Thought so. I'll be back."

The General looked after the Regent-King puzzled as Williams shoved out of the shelter. Williams had been literally running the war as it was.

The three trucks were refueled then he returned to Rovinj at early evening speeding south on a secondary road that brought him to the capital three hours later. He drove straight onto the Palace grounds passing the guards who now knew the Regent-King's truck on sight. He drove to the Prime Minister's section of the building. The guards were surprised to see the Regent-King so soon.

Richard told the guards to wait with the trucks, he'd be back in a few minutes.

He walked in to the Prime Minister's section of the Palace mounted the stairs two at a time reaching the top he crossed the corridor to Terzic's office. He entered the outer office, the secretary had not left the office despite the hour of the evening.

"Chief in?" he asked pointing at the closed door to the Prime Minister's office.

The secretary stirred then realized she was looking at the Regent-King. "Oh! Yes,

your Highness. He hasn't left…"

Richard did not hear the rest of the comment. He pushed in to the office slamming

the door shut he stopped at Terzic's desk. Leaning on the desk he asked, "Terzic wake up. Who running this war, you or Hodak?"

Terzic stirred startled he looked up at the King leaning on his desk. He considered the King's question then replied, "Well I suppose Karl is, your Highness. Now what's the matter?"

"Cause if he is, he's doing a lousy job of it. In two hours I'm kicking off a raid behind the Sabin lines like they've never had before. You might let Hodak know what's going on."

Richard pushed away from the desk opening the door, he looked back at Terzic. "I'll let you know what's happened after I get back from Sabin."

He stepped out of the office pulling the door shut behind him.

Terzic sat up running a hand through his tousled hair. "I am sure you will." He picked up the telephone on his desk to call Hodak at the Ministry of Defense.

9.

Leave No Man Behind

The head lights of the American truck lanced through the early morning, E751 was empty of traffic, the towns that bordered the autobahn were vacant, no lights on, ghost towns as the people fled south to the coastal cities. Rain began splattering on to the windshield. Richard was smiling for the first time in three days. The rain to him was a blessing in disguise. Something he wanted as part of his grand scheme. He pressed the accelerator to the floor, the truck literally leaped forward. He passed his lead security truck as he raced the last thirty kilometers to the tactical operations site.

Richard turned the head lights off just before crashing the big four wheel drive truck through the wire and emplacements. The soldiers manning the emplacements watched in shock as the big white truck sped past them followed by the two Land Rovers. Racing the truck toward the signal vans he leaned out the window into the rain: "Mount it up!" He slammed on the brakes the truck skidded on the rain slick grass. The doors flew open, Richard jumped out. He pulled a blue lensed flash light off his belt signaled the pilots to start their engines. The rain was coming down harder as soldiers quickly threw camouflage net over the white Suburban and Land Rovers.

It was close to one am. Richard knew without a doubt this operation would not be a pushover as some expected. He was counting on the shock effect it would cause the Sabins.

The troops were ready to go on a moments notice. They stood gathering up their equipment ran out to their assigned helicopters. The whining noise of the helicopters being started echoed across the field.

Word was passed to the battalion and division helicopter squadrons by radio to start their engines. On schedule according to Richard's time line, troops along the entire front were air lifted nap of the earth over the Sabin's heads to their rear area. Higher up the two air forces tangled for the third time that day. The Porec troops with the Russian made helicopters made up as gunships broke into the Sabin rear to harass the Sabin's destroying their rear supply areas. Squad sized units prowled the countryside searching out likely targets.

Artillery and SCUD R-17 missiles were captured from the surprised crews, the guns and missiles were turned 180 degrees and fired on the Sabin towns. Porec artillery continued to rain down on the border as the Sabin's attempted a second counter-attack to force their way through the maze of mines and traps.

By day break Sabin armor and troops found themselves caught in the middle between

two Porec forces; the mines, traps, and wire entanglements took a toll on the invading troops. Sabin brigade and battalion operation centers were hit and destroyed.

By the evening of the third day the Sabins were falling back, penetrating Porec territory less than two kilometers – the width of the zone Williams told the Porec General's it should be in the first place. The Porec troops which infiltrated the Sabin lines did their damage, disappeared in to the Sabin forest in the rain. The Sabin troops attempted to give chase but failed in their attempt to stop them.

Richard watched the rain as it poured down on the area. The team leaders rushed into the TOC from the rain for last minute instructions.

"The Sabin Army operations center is our target."

Two Generals stepped out of an operations van to watch. To their shock they watched as Williams spun his right hand around: "Okay, mount up!" Grabbed the rifle to follow the raiding party.

The group, with Richard pushed out of the TOC the canvas falling back in to place.

"Your Highness!" one called.

"Sire!" another shouted.

"Your Highness, you're not going with the troops are you?" the first called out.

Richard looked back at them. "Of course. Help them get the job done. See you guys

later."

Amazed the staff could only watch as the Regent-King followed the group of men toward the waiting helicopters.

The pilots saw them coming across the field to the laager area. The troops climbed aboard the Russian Mi-8 helicopters for the quick trip to an area pre-marked for them by an advance group.

The helicopters lifted the two groups of commandos at low level to the Sabin rear area. Richard knew this would be a by-the-seat-of-their-pants, boot-strap operation if any of it worked. No one had trained for this phase of the operation – again a–learn-as-you-go mission.

Sofia was able to get control of herself as she prepared for the next leg of her assignment back to Amsterdam the next day. Her friends were concerned about her. Kathy, the American girl knew what it was like to be worried about her lover, she offered Sofia as much help as she could.

The flight was an hour out of Rome when Sofia heard a "whoop" from a customer.

"The Porec have them!" the man called out. "This guy Williams is brilliant."

Sofia went to the man to see what he was all excited about. She hated flights where people became disruptive.

"Sir, may I help you?" she asked quietly. Other passengers looking at him as if he were strange.

"No – I mean, I was just saying, the Porec's have it all over the Sabin's now. The Sabins can't go forward, they can't go backward! The Porec's have captured the Sabin artillery and turned it on them! This guy Williams is brilliant."

Sofia looked at the plasma video screen in the back of the seat. The live camera shots the Porec command allowed were taken from a distance showed the Sabin's stalled. Sabin armor and dead troops littered the field five hundred meters out from the nearest Porec position.

"Who's Williams?" A woman across the aisle asked as she flipped the viewer to another channel. "Didn't know the Porec's had anyone with such a name?"

Sofia was feeling giddy as she watched the broadcast of the brief one sided war.

Kathy giggled when she joined Sofia at the man's seat. "I guess she doesn't read the

newspapers or watch much television."

"The Porec's do now," said Sofia as her friend's joined her. "He's my fiancée."

10.

Amsterdam Flight

The Rome to Amsterdam flight finally off loaded at its gate, the group of flight attendants anxious to make their getaway. The captain stood in the open door to the cockpit eyeing the group of attendants, especially Sofia. He was not sure if she'd make the whole flight or not – she did. Before leaving Rome her friend Charlotte tipped him off Sofia was worried about Richard, Regent-King of Porec and the war there.

"Richard, as in…" the captain asked.

"As in King of Porec," said Charotte. The others crowded around the open door to the cockpit nodding their heads up and down by way of agreement.

He glanced over at the co-pilot who just shrugged. "Just so long as she does her job."

"That's easy for you to say," Kathy snapped. "You're not two steps away from being engaged to this guy."

At Amsterdam they assured everyone was off the plane, Charlotte closed out their

paperwork she would turn in.

"Okay, ladies. I suppose that's it," the captain said.

Instantly the group grabbed their bags from the stowage closet and was gone.

"That's the fastest I've seen them move since the New Year's flight," the co-pilot sniffed watching them rush along the tunnel to the lounge area.

Charlotte, the head flight attendant for the flight led the group which included two men up to the KLM offices and into the HR department.

"Is Frieda in?" Charlotte asked as they pushed through the door.

Frieda was the person who scheduled the hundreds of flight attendants for the various KLM flights.

A man who worked the main desk pointed the end of his pen at her door and kept working on his project. The group moved to the schedule office. Frieda looked up.

"The last time I saw all of you together was before Christmas. What's it this time?"

Frieda leaned on an elbow gazing at the women.

Charlotte ventured: "Have you made up the schedule yet?"

"Which one?" Frieda asked twisting the pen around in her fingers.

"Rome to Porec?" Kathy asked, biting her lower lip.

"No. There was a block put on the route since earlier this week." Frieda looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

They looked to Charlotte for an answer.

Charlotte was suddenly put on the spot as head flight attendant. She glanced at Sofia then said: "We'd like the first flight back in to Porec."

"Oh," said Frieda, "I see. But that may be weeks."

"It's about over," Sofia spoke up. "The Sabin's have been stopped."

"How do you know?" Frieda asked playing along with them.

Sofia explained to Frieda that she was intimately attached to the future King. Frieda

listened glancing at Sofia tears still trickling down the girl's face then said: "Let me see here what may be going in that direction."

She had to laugh within herself: Sofia was seeing the King of this country. Her friends were willing to give up more prestigious positions on other flights just to be the first ones back in country – maybe by the next day.

11.

Mission Success

The gray light of pre-dawn shown through the cloud cover and rain as the Sabin high command and twelve Russian advisors squatted on the muddy ground watched stunned as black clad Porec commandos separated the Sabins and Russians into groups of four. The Russians would be another matter. Richard had several bags of classified material and maps he'd taken from the Sabin command vans.

Porec Mi-35 Hind helicopters hovered near the area covering the evacuation of the

prisoners. Blades of the Mi-8 helicopters were still spinning as the pilots waited for the prisoners to be moved to the helicopters.

It was too late when the Sabin Prime Minister and President found out about the capture of the high command and Russians. Several groups of helicopters rushed over head carrying Porec troops back west, the Sabins were too stunned to do anything at that moment.

Black and gray smoke poured out of two of the vans that Richard finished in and had sappers blow up the radios and other equipment. Their captured charges were moved to the

helicopters as more explosions rocked the area as vans and other equipment were blown up. The Sabins were still in shock at how quickly the Porec's affected their capture.

Richard had to attribute much of its success to the fact both sides used Russian equipment. The raid was carried out early in the morning. The Sabins confused the Porec helicopters with their own in the dark.

Before the prisoners were placed aboard the helicopters Richard stopped by the Russians. He said to their commander, "Oh by the way, Aleksei give my regards to Papa Putin for me," and gave the signal to move the prisoners to the helicopters. The prisoners were placed aboard the helicopters for a fast low level flight back to the Porec side of the frontier.

The Russians knew what the King looked like but they wondered at the American uniform with the US Army insignia. He talked to some of the men and officers in fluent German, but was he was one of the Porec's?

Early that morning the Porec command brought selected media representatives forward to the command post to photograph the prisoners when the helicopters landed. But

the Minister of Defense was nowhere to be found at the moment.

The group of KLM flight attendants were in the lounge at the Rome international airport waiting on the flight into Porec. Suddenly the station they were watching in the KLM attendants lounge changed.

_ "We bring you this special report…the war between Porec and Sabin is over. The King of Porec with twenty-four handpicked men captured the Sabin high command along with their fourteen Russian advisors in a most daring early morning raid…"_

The women were jumping up and down screaming with joy at the announcement.

The person in charge of scheduling the flights looked out from his office: "What?"

"The war is over!" one of the men in the group shouted.

"When do we leave?" Kathy shouted.

Sofia was crying with joy as she listened to the report and her friends cheering.

Cameras were clicking, humming in the wet, gray early morning light recording the event as the group of helicopters landed not far from the Porec command post. News trucks from around the world crowded the area as news men narrated the event.

Richard exited the first helicopter, revolver drawn and the bags of material in the other hand. Video cameras zoomed in on him focusing on the insignia then the drawn revolver. Prisoners began exiting the other helicopters moving toward a cordoned area to be held until Sabin claimed them. The Russians would be sent straight back to Russia via Switzerland and Swiss Air.

The one service which took a beating was the air force with its antiquated fleet of MIG fighter and fighter-bomber jets. He hated the idea, but when all this settled, he knew just where he'd get the new fighter jets from.

After the congratulations were made and questions answered, most of which the Generals deferred to Richard as the Regent-King and the one who thought of all the plans. Richard broke free to call Sofia on the cell phone. Soldiers pulled the camouflage net off the Suburban and Land Rovers as Richard walked up speed dialing Sofia's cell phone.

"Hi. Babe," he said once she answered and got control of her emotions. "When will you be flying back in?"

"Right now," she answered, "we're just getting ready to pull away from the terminal now."

He could hear the excited chatter in the background then she said: "It's Richard…"

"I suppose KLM will be the first flight in, right?"

"Absolutely." There was a slight giggle from the other end. Sofia said, "Love you…"

"You're the reason for my being at the airport, hone," he said softly. "Love ya. See you later."

Richard, with his entourage of guards in tow used some of the secondary farm roads driving south toward Rovinj. As he passed through one of several farming towns he slowed

then stopped when he saw the government limousine sitting outside a Kasthaus.

Pulling over to the side, Richard pulled his sunglasses down as he looked in the rear view mirror past the guards seated behind him, the limo driver realizing it was the King, sunk down in the seat to make himself as small as possible.

"Why am I not surprised? Come on, guys. Got to check out something here."

The guards got out of the truck as Richard got out and slammed the driver's door shut. He walked over to the limo, rapped on the roof: "Hey dude, open the window."

Richard made the motion with his hand for the driver to roll the window down.

"Yo – your Highness!"

"How long have you been sitting here?"

The driver's face was white with fear as he came face to face with the King. Behind and to the other side was his entourage of guards. "Since yesterday, your Highness."

"Yesterday!"

The driver nodded his head nearly hyperventilating with fear.

Richard pointed to the Kasthaus. "Your boss in there by any chance?"

The driver again nodded his head. "Yes, your Highness."

Richard gestured to the door. "Why am I not surprised? Let's go."

They walked around the limo and inside the Kasthaus. Richard stopped to look around. The proprietor nearly dropped a tray of glasses.

"Yo – your Highness!" the other gasped looking for a place to set the tray.

Richard and the guards looked the place over a minute. Richard looked at the proprietor quaking with dread realizing the Regent-King was standing in his Kasthaus.

Richard asked in a calm voice: "What are you doing here? This area was evacuated four days ago."

The man swallowed hard. "This is my home, your Highness. I – I didn't want to leave."

Richard smiled. "Commendable of you, sir. Now, how long has he been here?"

Richard pointed at a table with a man in a business suit slumped over the table still clutching an empty bottle, in the other hand was a small glass with a clear liquid in it.

The proprietor followed the King's gesture. "Since yesterday, Your Highness."

Disgusted, Richard walked over to the table. Karl Hobak was laying with his head on the table drunk sound asleep. Richard looked at him a moment then picked up the empty bottle from his hand.

"Any of you guys recognize this stuff?"

The guard beside Richard looked at the label: "Czechoslovakian Plum Liquor, your Highness."

Then it occurred to Richard: "Oh now I remember. The next thing to Kentucky moonshine – except it's the legal stuff."

Richard set the bottle down with a bang. The Minister stirred, looked up his eyes opened wide when he realized who was staring down at him.

"Your Highness, whatcha' doin' here?"

"My question is what are you doing here? Be in my office standing tall tomorrow - zero-eight hundred – sober. Okay guys, put him in the car. Tell the driver to take him to his residence."

The guards pulled the Minister out of the chair dragging him out the door. Richard stopped in front of the proprietor. "How much does he owe you?"

"Nothing, your highness."

"You sure?"

The other nervously shook his head. Richard reached in his pocket for the money he was carrying and peeled off several large denomination bills. "Tip."

He followed the guards outside. They dumped Hobak in the car and told the driver

to take him home.

Richard signaled to his group to move on.

12.

The King and Queen of Porec

The guard who was his "shot-gun" directed him through the web of traffic as they entered the suburbs of Rovinj and negotiated the maze of post-war traffic. People recognized the white American Suburban moving to the side of the road to let him through.

"Find me the finest jewelry store in town that's open."

The guard looked at him puzzled then realized what the Regent-King wanted with a jewelry store at that hour.

They finally found one just opening.

The proprietor gasped as the group, still armed entered the store. He looked up into the leader's dark eyes then recognized the Regent-King.

"Your Highness…" He began to bow to him.

"Your best engagement and wedding set, sir,"

The men nodded then showed Williams the sets. He chose a set and the size he could remember. He took out his gold Visa card passing it to the stunned proprietor. The man ran the card, Richard placed the box and rings in a jacket pocket.

He thanked him and they left getting back in the trucks.

Richard followed the cross town traffic out to the airport, entering the roads into the airport, which in his mind was as any airport in the world designed by somebody who never had to use the airport after it was done.

He made it to the arrivals gate, parked as his entourage caught up with him. Guards quickly surrounded the vehicles. The airport was still partially deserted even now as some people were preparing to leave for Italy or Central Europe. Richard grinned as people recognized him and praised him for winning the war. He pushed through the doors making his way across the main departure area and security to the KLM departure and arrivals section. He was mildly surprised the security people waved him through, weapons and all. _After all_, they considered _this is the hero, the Regent-King of Porec._

As he entered the concourse he pulled the cell phone out to check the text messages.

There was one: Sofia texted him what gate they were coming in to. She'd sent it sometime while he was working his way through downtown traffic. The phone had buzzed for his attention but he was too busy driving.

They entered the lounge area waiting for the plane to be the first one to land in country now that the war was officially over. The news media was told KLM would be the first to enter the country. He could see the lounge was overrun with news media, cameras, lights.

_All but the action_, he thought.

Richard stopped near the gate the people would be coming off from. He texted Sofia back: "I'm here."

The news media suddenly realized who Richard was despite the American style uniform crowded around him wanting him to make some comment. Richard begged them off with a curt "No comment at this time."

He managed to move back, his guards crowding closer seeing he did not want the news media bothering him. After a few minutes they finally got the idea he had no comments for them. But from time to time cameras continued to focus on him.

Richard turned facing the window looking out over the runways and equipment parked close to the building out of the way of taxing aircraft. Now he could only wait for the love of his life to come back to him.

A few minutes later he looked out the lounge window to see the plane landing then eventually taxing to the terminal.

The KLM agent announced: "First plane in, your highness."

"Thank you." Richard felt a sense of giddiness he hadn't felt since he was a kid in high school with his first girlfriend.

The group watched as the ground crew was on hand guiding in the first plane. A moment later the plane stopped, the tunnel was extended to the plane's front exit door. A couple minutes later the first passengers exited to cheers from people who came to see them.

Richard stepped forward to shake hands and welcome them back to Porec. People were in tears as Richard welcomed them "home", many women kissed him, men shook his hands, a few touched cheeks with him. The news media crowded in closer recording the event; they'd never seen anything like this before.

The last person off, the media was ready to pack it in when the flight attendants began to exit. Sofia was the first off. She rushed off the plane, Richard was waiting for her. Her

hand bags hit the floor as she threw herself at Richard, he caught her, they kissed.

"Richard!"

"Sofia!"

The news media was almost caught off guard by the event.

Richard hung on to her long enough to take the small purple box from his pocket to hold out to her.

She looked at it shocked. Richard was able to open the box, cameras zoomed in on the box then Sofia's shocked look as Richard asked: "Will you marry me, Sofia - be my wife?"

Sofia was for the moment shocked then nodded her head. "Yes, Richard. Yes!"

Richard slipped the engagement ring on her finger; they hugged and kissed again, the media recording it all. It became known as "The kiss that was seen around the world". Every television news broadcast, video, and newspaper recorded the event. KLM was able to boast that "One of their flight attendants was marrying a King."

Her friends stood in the background cheering and whistling as the two hugged.

Sofia held her hand out to the news media, they filmed the ring and a jubilant Sofia.

In Holland a woman was seated in the living room of a suburban Rotterdam home mending socks half watching the television as events unfolded in a country half a world away. Then the cameras zoomed in on a girl and the Regent-King of the country kissing and hugging: she dropped the socks as she gasped.

"Sofia!" She got her breath back long enough to yell: "Pappa! Pappa! Come quick look! Sofia, she is kissing the King of this Porec country."

An elderly man hurried in to the room in time to watch as she was asked to marry

him, she was crying "yes, Richard yes!" as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Nodding his head he said: "There will be a Royal wedding and our daughter will be a Queen."

# # #


End file.
